Power Rangers: Atlantis Sands
by Taitanzu
Summary: What else do you do when the stakes are this high? The Machine Empire has finally won and have taken over the majority of the Universe. Tommy Oliver finds a way to turn the tides with a new team of Rangers. But when things don't go as planned and the Machine Empire has a lot more to their plan then expected, what can Tommy do? (Updated Weekly) (Please Review)
1. The Legendary War Pt 1

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_/Yoooo! First off... I want to thank everyone who is reading this. The reason we are posting this in May is because it took us 5 months to fully wrap up this story! We have planned the three teams that we will be writing about down to a Tea. From every death to every reveal. We hope all of you enjoy this as much as us here at Tiatanzu! Please share this among your Power Rangers Communities and what not if you want more! We have made the decision to only do this one season if we are not getting enough flow :(. So we hope we get enough to complete this universe of Power Rangers. We have a lot of cool shit in store... Soooo... I'll stop talking and let you get to reading the Prologue. Have fun, enjoy and feel free to let us know what you think! P.S. All rights belong to Hasbro and not us at all or what so ever. This is for fan purposes only./_

* * *

**_"The Legendary War Pt. 1"_**

Location: Space Patrol Delta Headquarters

Time: 0432, 2028

The night was dark. Fire erupted the surrounding cities of SPD Headquarters. Many upon many have fallen from the Machine Empire. It took years for the Machine Empire to once again attack. Earth was believed to have been safe with the protectors known as the Power Rangers. In many other universes, The Machine Empire had been defeated years ago. How unfortunate this universe was for them to not be fully defeated and destroyed.

As SPD Headquarters was falling apart, the B-Team attempted to make the final stand. General Venjix held his sword close to his side. Dragging the edge across the metal cages floor as he walked to the Red SPD Ranger -Schuyler Tate- lying on the floor alone about 20 feet from The General. Hearing the sword scrape across the metal floor made Sky cringe from under his helmet and his ears ring in pain. It didn't help that all the fighting and explosions earlier already had his senses scattered.

As Venjix made his way closer to him, Tate thought about the other rangers. Where they were, were they okay? This attack called upon multiple other teams of rangers. It wasn't just SPD's fight. Venjix looked down at Sky as he approached him… Venjix sighed softly before shaking his head.

"I thought this would be a lot harder than it was, child. Unfortunately it wasn't. Your predecessors took my threat more seriously."

The General stated. Sky forced himself to sit up and look at the machine. Tate had no clue in the world how a machine could be so sadistic… So evil. He bit his lip before making his way to his knees. He looked up at Venjix before clenching his fist on his sword. He thought about the small things he could do in this moment to buy himself some time to prepare an attack and regain his composure. What were the possible things he could do to strike Venjix or even catch him off guard. What could he do to even attempt to fighting him?

"My predecessors apparently didn't if you're still standing in front of me. So instead… I'll kill you."

Venjix lifted Sky's chin before wrapping his fingers around it. Venjix tilted his head slightly to the side before chuckling followed by a sigh. Tate's eyes were droopy and he tried his best to keep his mind straight. He reminded himself what he did to get to where he was now. Not exactly kneeling to the will of a machine, but to become the leader of B-Team. He thought about his father. He can make him proud. No… He will make him proud.

"I never fully understood you humans. Death is a ritual for your species… Death is a mere vision and myth. I am not afraid of Death."

As Venjix stated this, he lifted his sword from off the ground and raised it just high enough to prepare to swing down. As he did this, Sky failed himself. He didn't have enough strength in him to fight back. A complete and utter loss. A tear rolled down his cheek and he demorphed. Venjix looked down at Sky and laughed before Venjix was kicked back by another ranger. The Quantum Ranger -Eric Myers-.

"How do you know you're not afraid? You've never tried it!"

Eric stated. He struck a pose in front of Sky causing Sky to look up and let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled through the pain and smiled. Followed by Eric was Wesley Collins -the Red Time Force Ranger- and Trent Fernandez-Mercer -White Dino Ranger-. Trent gripped his daggers while Wes and Eric turned towards Sky.

"Alright buddy. Now's the time to like morph up. We'll take care of this asshole, you get to the rest of your team and get out of here. Meet up with Tommy at the space bridge. He says he has a plan."

Wes said. Sky forced himself to stand up and nodded his head. Venjix also managed to make it to his feet. He took a few steps towards the rangers before sighing again. The four rangers brought their attention to Venjix as he clenched his sword. Venjix shook his head with an evil laugh.

"Space bridge huh? You don't get it, do you rangers? I already won. I've been cursed with the knowledge of this war. How it began to how it ends. And I promise you that it doesn't end here. It never has, it never will."

As Venjix said this, Trent turned to the other three rangers and nodded his head. They looked at him and Sky was leaning on Eric to stay up. This was a disaster none of them could have ever planned for. Whatever Tommy had in store better be worth it.

"Eric, go with Sky. Me and Wes can handle this freak. We'll meet you at the space bridge after this guy is put down."

Trent exclaimed. Sky looked at Eric while Eric looked back and forth between Trent and Wes. Wes nodded his head in agreement and Eric shrugged with a chuckle before wrapping his arm around Sky helping him stand up a bit straighter.

"Well, if you say so chief. Good luck… Don't take forever, I know at stakes like this; Tommy will leave you behind."

"Don't worry about us. We'll get there when we can."

Wes reassured. Eric nodded his head once more before both Eric and Sky teleported away. This left Trent and Wes there with Venjix. They looked towards him as he ran his sword across his arm to create sparks. Venjix looked up at the two remaining rangers before removing his sword from his arm and swinging it around.

"Are you done with your little touching talk? Because I have a job to finish."

Trent rolled his eyes before pointing his dagger at Venjix.

"Alright, listen here I-Robot. No matter how many times you think this has gone down or will go down. Honestly, I don't know. Whether you had visions, it's none of my business. But like, seriously. You're gonna lose."

"What makes you say that ranger?"

"Well… We're the Power Rangers."

Trent smirks from under his mask before the ground rumbles and there attention turns towards a large ship departing from a bridge about a hundred feet above. Trent and Wes sigh realising what was happening. They look at each other before looking back up at the ship.

"Godspeed rangers."

Wes stated under his breath before they both turned towards Venjix. They struck a pose before Venjix shook his head and began running towards the two rangers. He lifted his sword and swung down striking Trent in the chest causing him to drop to his knees. Wes jumped in the air and forced his foot in Venjix's face sending him a few feet back. Wes helped Trent up before they charged the General once more.

Venjix looked up before swinging his sword around before sticking the tip into the ground sending a large blast wave towards the other two rangers. They are blown back once more causing Venjix to get himself all the way up. He began walking towards the two rangers before Wes started reaching for his sword, Venjix tilts his head to the side a bit before swinging his sword around before bringing the tip of the blade down to the back of Wes's neck. The sword went through the black and stuck into the metal under Wes's body. This caused Wes to demorph and blood began puddling around Wes.

Trent turned to look at Venjix as he pulled the blade out of Wes's neck. Seeing Wes's body go limp made Trent's face turn pale. This was a sickening sight. He knew that other Rangers had died, but he hadn't seen it. He quickly forced himself up before gripping his dagger. Venjix turned towards Trent and wiped the blood off his sword on Wes's back.

"Don't make me kill you too Ranger. You get this one chance to come with me. Help me with my army, or you can die like the rest of the Rangers."

"Either way. You're not going to win. It's too late. The space bridge is taking off. You won't stop us now."

Venjix swings his sword around before pointing it at Trent with a chuckle. Trent popps his neck before standing up straight and smirking under his mask.

"If only you knew…"

Location: Space Bridge

The main doors to head quarters of the Space Bridge opened up, Eric and Sky walked in. Eric was helping Sky a long. Everyone in the room was demorphed. Sky looked around and saw a couple of familiar faces. Tommy Oliver was talking to Ethan James and Jason Lee Scott about something urgent. It was clear from the expressions on both Jason's and Tommy's face. They were informing Ethan on something.

Just a few feet from them was Cameron Watanabe working computers along side Merrick Baliton, and Tori Hanson. Eric helped Sky take a seat to begin to relax. Cam quickly turned around from the computer and pointed at Tommy.

"Tommy! We have a problem. Our shields are fully operational but something from outside the ship is blocking the rest of the rangers from beaming in. We can't figure it out."

Tommy squeezed past the Rangers and walked towards the console. Seeing various images of multiple rangers fighting off some of the machine empire. He leaned over the console before shaking his head and clenching his fist.

"We can't afford to take any more risks. We need to get those of us who are here to safety. We're the last fighting chance. So let's keep it that way."

Tommy stated before standing up. The room came to silence before Cam looked at the console before looking back at Tommy as he walked towards the exit. He stopped in the doorway before looking at the remaining rangers that stood in quarters.

"I'm going to go get more help. Cam, I need you to take the Space Bridge away from Earth. The rest of the Rangers down there will hold off the machine empire with me by their side."

Cam turned to look at Tommy with a sigh. Tori looked at Cam before shaking her head. She was in clear disagreement with this decision. Almost all of the Rangers were, but they knew that in the long run, Tommy knew what he was doing and they trusted him. They nodded their heads, all except Tori.

"But we can't just leave the rest of them here. We have to do something about this. Leaving them behind isn't fair or morally correct. There has to be a different way. We just need time to figure it out."

"We don't have time, Tori."

Sky interrupted as he forced himself to stand up. He looked at Tommy before limping towards him. Eric caught Sky before he fell once more. He helped him walk towards Tommy.

"So I'll go with you. There is no saying you'll come back if you go alone. You'll need all the help you can get."

Eric laughed as Sky spoke, he didn't laugh because he thought Sky was kidding… but because he thought Sky was too many steps ahead of himself. Sky looked at Tommy and Tommy raised his eyebrows. Eric helped Sky stand completely up before shaking his head.

"Sorry Schuyler… but you're out of your damned mind. There is no way you're going in the condition you're in."

Sky pushed himself off of Eric before standing straight up and letting a pissed look cross over his face. He looked at Eric and shook his head. Sky kept reminding himself why he became a ranger. Why he kept fighting. He took a deep breath and Tommy looked at Eric before sticking his hand up and looking back at Sky.

"You're right. I shouldn't go alone. But I need you here to make sure things are stable. I need you later in the fight. So please… Stay here and get some rest. Eric will come with me instead."

Sky let out a sigh before leaning on the wall closest to him. Eric nodded his head and stepped forward. Sky closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want to believe anything that was going on at the moment. From being attacked by the Machine Empire to being so utterly weak. He wished he could do something… He wished he could do anything.

"F-fine… I'll stay here."

Sky said before looking at Eric. Eric nodded his head before looking at Tommy. Tommy closed his eyes for a short period of time and took a deep breath. He and everyone else in the room knew that he may never come back from this battle. So Tommy had to risk everything. There was only one shot. And he'd die to take it.

Location: New Terra Venture (NTV)

New Terra Venture was built not too long after the aftermath of it being originally destroyed. The Galaxy Rangers were sworn protectors of NTV and even helped on earth. NTV was recreated with a better security system and a better defense database. This was seen as they were clearly holding back The Machine Empire. NTV was gun blazing at a Machine Empire. This didn't mean any of the empire's soldiers made it onto NTV, because they did. Those that did make it onto NTV were being held off by The Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers. The Rangers were doing their best to evacuate NTV to ensure the safety of the civilians on it.

The Red Space Ranger -Andros- kicked back Cog before landing in front of a terrified little girl. He turned towards her and helped her up as The Blue Space Ranger -Carlos Vallerte- landed next to the both of them as well. Andros looked at Carlos and nodded his head as Carlos grabbed the girls hand.

"Carlos, get her out of here. I'll continue looking for survivors. We need to make sure Terra Venture is completely evacuated before we move forward with the plan."

Carlos looked at Andros and nodded his head. He did exactly as asked and teleported away with the girl. Andros turned around and sighed as he looked in the distance at the battle that was happening in the sky. He clenched his fists and began to grit his teeth as he thought about everything that was going on. Just like every ranger, he wanted this to end. But over the past hours, he was quick to learn that there was no end.

Andros attention switched to a man that jumped over a barrier and rolled. He wasn't suited as a Ranger or anything. A bunch of Cog's also jumped over the barrier and rushed towards the man. The man was a medium built good looking young man. Very muscular and his brown hair was combed to the side. His eyes were a dark brown and his posture was strong. The man was wearing a NVT Officer Uniform. He stood up to look for another place to run. He took a deep breath before accepting the fact that there was nowhere else to go. He turned to look at the Cog's as they approached him.

"Well, looks like it came down to this. You might as well give me all you got you sons of bitches, because I ain't going down without a fight."

He said looking at the group of Cog's that were headed straight for him. He cocked his head to the side before kicking a Cog in the face with the back of his heel causing the Cog to hit a wall. The man then ducked under a swing that one of the Cog's made before he punched the Cog on the side and blocked another attack before Andros jumped in. Andros kicked a couple of Cog's back before pulling out his blaster and shooting multiple of them causing them to fall to the floor.

Andros turned and studied the man after the Cog's were defeated. Andros stood completely up and holstered his blaster before sensing something off about him. He squinted his eyes under his mask as the man stepped forward and shot out his hand for Andros to shake.

"Thank you for that. Not that I needed it or anything, but boy did it make my job easier."

Andros's eyes flipped to the NVT logo on his vest. Andros shook the man's hand before nodding his head back at the man. Andros did have to admit that this man was brave. NVT did a good job of picking out their next officers to protect NVT. Andros then took his hand back before speaking up.

"You need to get to the evac ship like everyone else."

"Yeahhh… Sorry, that's a no go pal. I'm not going anywhere until every innocent soul is evacuated safely off of New Terra. Don't get me wrong, I respect you being a Power Ranger and all, but I was raised to be taught that not all heroes have to be Rangers. You don't have to wear rainbow colors to save someone's life."

Andros rolled his eyes under his mask before shaking his head. He couldn't believe this guy… Andros's job would not only be a lot easier without a 'trusty sidekick' by his side, but it would also be easier knowing everyone was off safely. Andros shook his head some more before stepping past the man.

"We don't have time to debate this, get to safety. The rest of the Rangers and I will do that job for you. You know.. Making your job easier."

The man's eyes widened, he was almost offended. He laughed at Andros's statement. The man stepped towards Andros and shook his head. He put his hand on Andros's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Andros looked down at the hand on his shoulder before looking into the man's eyes. The man put his hands up in surrender.

"Sure… Sorry… But that's not how this works, pal. You have to let me do something. I can't just sit by knowing there is something I could be doing. Besides, I don't want you guys to have all the fun. So please… let me help."

Andros rolled his head back before shaking it. He threw his hands in the air. He honestly didn't have time for this. He bit his lip under his mask before sticking his finger in the man's face.

"Fine. But you only do as I say. If you don't I'm beaming you to safety. Are we clear?"

Beam him to safety? Andros wasn't even sure where that was at the moment. He just knew that they were supposed to be evacuating NVT. The man nodded in excitement at Andros's answer. Andros shook his head before waving for the man to follow. The man jumped to action and quickly followed behind Andros.

"My name is Ethan by the way. Ethan Kauffman. What's yours?"

"As much as I'd love to tell you my name, I've got bigger problems to deal with… Ethan…"

The man -Ethan- stopped in his tracks to scratch his head. He curled his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side out of confusion. Ethan always looked up to Power Rangers, sure… He was taught to grow up and prove the world he could be hero without being a Ranger… but they were badass nonetheless. He also knew that they were supposed to be EVERYONE's heroes. Meaning, they were supposed to be nice? Right? Well… Andros didn't seem so nice through Ethan's eyes. Ultimately it didn't matter because of the current circumstances, but it kind of ticked Ethan off.

"Right… Sure… You can't tell me your name or anything because of what's going on. That's cool… I think."

Location: Evacuation Ship, NTV

On the Evacuation Ship most of the rest of the two Ranger teams assigned to NTV were loading on the last of the civilians. Zhane -Silver Space Ranger- was helping people onto the Evacuation Ship alongside Mike Corbett -Magna Defender-, Daemon Henderson -Galaxy Green- and Karone -Galaxy Pink-. Inside the ship helping people sit down were T.J. Johnson -Black Space Ranger-, Cassie Chan -Pink Space Ranger- and Kai Chen -Galaxy Blue-.

As the last civilians were being loaded on, the rangers turned their attention to Carlos and two other Rangers. The two other Rangers were Maya -Galaxy Yellow- and Leo Corbett -Galaxy Red-. Carlos still had the girl in his arms and handed her to Daemon to set in the ship. NTV was being attacked hard. Most of the city was in ruins as it was. Next to Leo and Maya were two other civilians. One of them was a male and the other was female.

The female had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a sweatshirt and yoga pants. Her hair was down and her glasses were fogged from all the running. She was an earth equivalent softball player back on her planet. Man how much she missed it. She went on the NTV after the last planet it stopped at. They were stowaways. She snuck on with her best friend whom was next to her. They tried getting away from the life that their last planet had instore for themselves.

The man was pretty big. If he ever played football, he'd be one of the best linebackers. He looked like he could have gotten a full ride to literally anywhere he ever wanted. He had curly brown hair and his baby blue eyes to compliment it all. Honestly he thought it was the best part of himself, but that was just his head talking.

The two young adults were lead to a part of the Evacuation Ship where they were set down by Karone. The boy sat next to the girl and looked at her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was terrified. He bit his lip and looked forward and she grabbed his hand. He grabbed it back as he watched the large cargo doors close to the ship. He took a deep breath as only two rangers were in the ship. It was Daemon and Carlos. They demorphed and headed over to where the closest seats to strap up.

The closest seats were next to where the two best friends were. They sat down, Daemon being the closest to the two friends. He looked at them and raised his eyebrows before nodding his head. The man nodded his head back at the Ranger before letting his head fall back and look at the ceiling.

"I've got to give it to you Rangers. You've got some fuckin' guts."

Daemon chuckled and let his head fall back as well. He couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. Everything that was happened seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale… it was far too real to even believe. Daemon looked at the man next to him and nodded his head with another laugh.

"You can say that again. To be honest, would have never told you all those years ago that I'd be right here at this moment fighting this big ass battle… Instead, I probably would have told you that I'd be fixing the microwave in some old shitty ship."

The man next to Daemon laughed as he let his head rest back as the ship began to rumble. Daemon looked over at Carlos who had his eyes closed and his head down. He was still conscious and awake… but he was praying. He was praying to keep his sanity… To be able to walk out the other side of this hell. Daemon sure in hell didn't blame him. Daemon looked forward and the man looked at Daemon.

"Electrician?"

Austin asked looking at the man. Daemon chuckled and shook his head.

"No… Mechanic. But close enough."

"Gotcha. Makes sense. Name is Austin by the way. This one next to me is Courtney."

Daemon looked at the man -Austin- and then looked past him to the girl that was next to him -Courtney- and smiled before nodding his head.

"Daemon. My name's Daemon. This one next to me is Carlos."

Outside of the ship were the rest of the Rangers that were making sure everything was clear. Leo walked over to Zhane and took off his helmet. Zhane took off his helmet as well as Leo approached. Leo was gritting his teeth as he looked up in the sky at the Machine Empire fleet that was being held off by NTV's defense system. Leo looked back at Zhane before sighing.

"Have you heard from Andros? He went off com's a while ago. No idea where he is or if he's okay."

Zhane shook his head as the other Ranger's that were outside gathered around each taking off their helmets. Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The other Ranger's looked at Leo as he tried to come up with a plan. Zhane looked at the others before also proceeding to sigh.

"We still have to follow through with the plan. We need to get this Evacuation Ship in the air. We can't when we have the whole Machine Empire up our ass. So we need to clear the skies."

Zhane stated. The Rangers were silent for a moment before T.J.'s lightbulb went off. Once it did, it's like all the Ranger's in the circle saw it go off. They all looked at T.J. as he looked around at them and he shook his head.

"Oh no no no. You don't want to know my idea. In fact, I don't even want to know my idea."

Leo locked eyes with Zhane and then they both looked back at T.J. He closed his eyes as a disappointed look came across his face. T.J. opened his eyes back up and he backed up a bit before speaking back up.

"Well... We've been fighting a ground war this time and haven't even used one of our greatest weapons. Why don't we just use our Zords to clear the skies for the Evacuation Ship?"

All the Rangers looked around at each other before looking at Leo. Leo put his helmet back on before strapping it and nodding his head.

"Well, he's not wrong. We'll have three teams. Two for each of the Megazords and one to find Andros. I'll be on the team to find Andros, I want to take Zhane and Mike with me. The rest of you tackle the skies."

All of the Rangers looked around at each other before nodding their heads. They all put their helmets on and looked around at each other. Every one of them individually put their fists in the center of the circle before looking at Leo.

"Let's get this, Rangers. Remember why we're doing this. It's not to save our lives. It's to save everyone else. You know your teams and your assignments. The two teams that are in the Zords, take care of eachother. Alright. Rangers… Let's show them what we're made of."

Location: NTV

The fight continued to rage on. The shields around NTV were weakening and more and more of the Machine Empire's troops were getting through. Thankfully the Evacuation Ship was guarded at the safest place on New Terra. Ethan was running along side Andros heading towards a bunch of explosions on NTV. As they got closer, the area where the explosions were coming from was getting brighter and brighter.

Andros and Ethan got up on a ledge and looked down at where the explosions were coming from. They held up their hands in order to block the light but it just kept getting brighter.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ethan asked. Andros lowered his hand and squinted under his mask. He bit his lip looking at the explosions. The explosions weren't being caused by some sort of grenade or bomb. The explosions were opening to some sort of portals. There were a bunch of Cogs surrounding machines around the portals along with a Machine Empire General.

"They're opening portals for the Empire to get through. We need to hold off the troops as long as possible until the Evacuation Ship gets off New Terra Venture safely."

Ethan looked at Andros before looking back at the blinding portals. He pulled out his blaster before nodding his head.

"Sure… We can hold them off. But how do we know what's gonna come through those portals?"

Andros looked down at the Portals before looking back at Ethan. He pulled out his Spiral Saber and struck a pose on top of the ledge. Ethan looked at Andros and studied his pose before he looked at the portals and shook his head. He looked back at Andros and attempted to copy his pose, but failed miserably.

"We don't know what's gonna come through those portals. But I'll take my chances."

Andros stated. Ethan's eyes widened and he shook his head. Ethan was too far in to back out. He started to regret the whole "trying to be a hero" thing. Once Andros did a front flip into the enemies, Ethan knew it was definitely too late to back out. He took a deep breath before also jumping down and somersaulting on the ground to handle the impact.

Andros kicked a few back before striking them with his saber. The General that was with the Cog's looked at Anros and Ethan before laughing and heading straight for the machine that was controlling the portals. Ethan kicked a Cog in the face sending him back before front flipping over a Cog who swung it's weapon at him. After he landed he shot the Cog with his blaster a couple of times causing it to fall to the ground.

Ethan's attention whipped to The General that was running straight for the machine. Ethan aimed his blaster at The General and fired at him. The blasts from the gun made The General stumble backwards. Ethan stood up and began running towards the General for one on one combat. Andros turned his head to look at Ethan and immediate worry crossed his face.

"Ethan! Wait!"

Andros jumped over a Cog to chase after Ethan but was blown back by a blast. Andros slid across the ground and hit a wall causing him to demorph. His vision was blurred from the impact, but he could still hardly make out black crystalized boots walking towards him. He blinked a couple more times before he was lifted off the ground and his vision became clear.

He was lifted off the ground by the Red Psycho Ranger which made Andros lose his breath. He clenched his fists as the Psycho Ranger lifted him higher off the ground. Ethan was still running towards The General. The Machine Empire General stood still after he was done messing with the machine. He crossed his arms as Ethan ran towards him and the rest of the Psycho Rangers stepped out from the portal. Psycho Pink used her bow to fire at Ethan causing him to get blown back and hit a wall as well.

Psycho Blue and Psycho Black rushed over and held Ethan still as The General walked towards him. Andros was being held too tight by the neck to move his head, so he used his eyes to take a peak at Ethan as he began to lose vision. The General got closer to Ethan and pulled out his sword and stuck the tip to Ethan's throat.

"Another teenager to stop the forces of evil. The only problem is, this time you will never succeed."

The General stated. Ethan chuckled looking up at him before looking at the Psycho Rangers. Ethan sighed and let his head fall before biting his lip. The blade that pressed against his neck set him on edge just a bit. But not enough to phase him. Closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up.

"Yeah… One… I just like not even fifteen minutes ago agreed to fight the forces of evil. So I don't know exactly what I'm doing. But I promise you, when I get a hang of it… You'll get your ass kicked. And Two… I'm not a teenager dick. So like… Fight me like a man! Does that make me sound tougher?"

Ethan stated with a smirk. The General shook his head before removing the blade from Ethan's throat. He punched Ethan in the face causing blood to form in his mouth. Ethan's head whipped around from the impact and he spit out blood to the side. The General started walking towards Andros and signaled Psycho Red to put him down. Red did as asked and set Andros down. He gasped for breath before looking up at The General and letting his vision come back into focus.

"You Power Rangers don't know what it's like to lose. What it's like to have everything you've ever had burned in front of you. You've always known the stakes but every single one of you have always taken it for granted. But now I hope that you understand what is happening and you are bathing in the loss, Red Ranger. Soak the defeat in. Finally understand what it's like to lose. Accept your failure. And weep in your defeat."

Andros kept his eyes on The General as he spoke. He reached behind himself and wrapped his hand around a small metal electronic box. He flipped a switch on the side of it and a small red light on the box began blinking. He removed his hand from it and let his hand fall to the ground.

"You know what… Maybe we have lost. But there is always the same thing you asshole's never learn."

"And what's that Ranger?"

"We're the Power Rangers."

As soon as Andros said this, The General and Psycho Red were blown back from an explosion. Andros smiled and gained the strength to stand up. Once The General hit the ground, Ethan smiled before elbowing the two Psycho Rangers that were holding him in the gut allowing him to escape freely and roll towards Andros. Once he did, he stood up next to Andros and they both struck a pose… Ready to continue fighting.

_**End of Episode 1**_


	2. The Legendary War Pt 2

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

**Authors Note:**

/First off. I'd like to say thank you for the little support last episode! Much appreciated! A quick shout out to Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 for following us and favoriting! We mean it! Next, we'd like to fix a mistake we made last episode. Carlos and T.J. were flopped on their colors. We accidently made Carlos the Blue Space Ranger and T.J. the black. That should be flipped, so we apologize for that. It was a hiccup in our writing and we will do our best to make sure it doesn't happen again. We put in a lot of work into this and we want to make sure it sticks to continuity as much as possible. Other then that, please enjoy this last episode of the prologue as we continue to move forward with this series. Again, thank you so much! Enjoy!/

* * *

**_"The Legendary War Pt. 2"_**

Location: NTV

Time: 0543

"You Power Rangers don't know what it's like to lose. What it's like to have everything you've ever had burned in front of you. You've always known the stakes but every single one of you have always taken it for granted. But now I hope that you understand what is happening and you are bathing in the loss, Red Ranger. Soak the defeat in. Finally understand what it's like to lose. Accept your failure. And weep in your defeat."

Andros kept his eyes on The General as he spoke. He reached behind himself and wrapped his hand around a small metal electronic box. He flipped a switch on the side of it and a small red light on the box began blinking. He removed his hand from it and let his hand fall to the ground.

"You know what… Maybe we have lost. But there is always the same thing you asshole's never learn."

"And what's that Ranger?"

"We're the Power Rangers."

As soon as Andros said this, The General and Psycho Red were blown back from an explosion. Andros smiled and gained the strength to stand up. Once The General hit the ground, Ethan smiled before elbowing the two Psycho Rangers that were holding him in the gut allowing him to escape freely and roll towards Andros. Once he did, he stood up next to Andros and they both struck a pose… Ready to continue fighting.

Tommy Oliver and Eric Myers stepped through a portal of their own and Eric let a large blaster rest on his shoulder. The portal closed and Eric smiled looking towards Andros. Tommy did the same but his eyes flicked to Ethan. Ethan nodded at Tommy and Tommy closed his eyes slightly before opening them and looking at Andros.

"I see we caught you at the right time."

Eric stated with a laugh. Andros couldn't help but smile before looking at the Psycho Rangers and the General. Andros looked back at Eric and Tommy before raising his eyebrows with a large smile.

"A few minutes earlier would have been great. But this works too… I'm not dead yet."

Ethan looked at Andros and shook his head for a short moment. He's not dead? Ethan took a moment to think about this. Sure, it was a joke… But Ethan was there too. And he sure in hell was not a Power Ranger. Eric looked at Andros with a quick smile. Tommy chuckled before looking forward.

"What can I say? We ran into traffic."

Tommy responded before pulling out Saba and smirking at the enemies ahead. Tommy looked at the other three to the side before looking back at Saba and striking a pose. Tommy didn't expect this to happen, but this was going to be a fight that could end either of them. Tommy gripped Saba and The General stepped back as The Psycho Rangers stepped forward.

"Well, it's settled then. Rangers… It's Morphin Time!"

Tommy stuck out his Morpher and gripped it as tight as he could. White light surrounded him as he called his morph.

"Tigerzord!"

He shouted. His white and gold armor began to crystalize around his body. First it was his white suit with a Golden Chest Plate. Then his White Tiger helmet crystalized with a black visor. He struck a pose before swinging around Saba and smiling under his helmet.

"White Tiger Ranger!"

After Tommy said this, Andros stepped forward past Tommy and struck a pose before he morphed.

"Let's Rocket!"

Andros shouted before his armor also began to crystallize around his body. His red Space Armor and helmet was as fitting as always. He reached to his side allowing his Spiral Sabar to appear and swing it around before sliding the sword on his arm and winking under his visor.

"Power Red!"

Andros shouted. Eric swung his morpher around before pushing it out and bringing it back in to morph.

"Quantum Power!"

Eric began to morph into his Quantum Ranger suit. Just as the other two before him, his suit began to crystalize with is darker toned red. His suit crystalized down towards his feet and worked its way up to his helmet. His helmet crystalized and he bit his lip before smiling and striking a pose.

"Quantum Ranger!"

Tommy looked at Ethan as if he waited for him to morph. Ethan looked at Tommy and stood there for a short second before widening his eyes a bit wider realizing what Tommy was waiting for. Ethan stuck up his hands and shook his head. Tommy looked at Andros because Ethan was the one who was with him. Tommy was confused why there was another person fighting if he wasn't a ranger. Tommy looked at Andros and Andros chuckled before stepping past Ethan and Tommy.

"He's a tagalong."

Eric and Tommy look at Ethan before shaking their heads and stepping forward. They all three struck a pose in unison before they all smiled and a boost of confidence struck over the three of them. Ethan looked at them from behind before biting his lip. Could he really do something in this fight? Ethan took a moment to close his eyes. He thought about his father.

"Ethan! Go with everyone else! Now!"

His father shouted. He was just a boy, only 6 at the time. His father was a Galactic Space Alliance soldier. There was one engine left on Terra Venture that still worked. The other engines had failed a few days before and Terra Venture had finally reached 'The Lost Galaxy'. The Galaxy Rangers were battling Trakeena. Terra Venture shook aggressively causing Ethan to fall to the floor and his dad as well. He pointed at Ethan and signalled for him to run.

"Dad! I don't want to leave without you!"

"Go! Now!"

His father ordered. Tears poured down Ethan's face as he forced himself up. He began running in the opposite direction before looking back once and seeing his dad stand up and nod at Ethan as he ran towards the escape pods. Ethan closed his eyes once more before he looked forward and opened his eyes once more. He was back to himself… Present self at least. The three Rangers were fending off The Psycho Rangers. He shook his head as he didn't remember how long he was 'out' or even what had happen.

Andros was kicked into the wall by Psycho Red. Andros was quick to recover before diving back into the fight. Tommy was fending off Psycho Black and Psycho Pink while Eric kicked Psycho Red back before directing his attention back to Blue and Yellow. He stuck a pose before locking eyes with Ethan. Everything seemed so slow in Ethan's eyes. He subconsciously did a headcount of everyone that was there but there was someone who was missing. Who was it?

Tommy was blocking the attacks from Psycho Pink. Psycho Black went back in at Tommy and he managed to block Black's attacks as well. Tommy blocked a few more before swinging Saba down to his side and swinging up allowing it to graze across Pink's chest sending her back. He side jumped over Black before kicking him in the back of the head. Once he landed his eyes scanned the area. They locked onto the General who was rushing towards the machine. Tommy blocked a few more attacks before Psycho Pink got a good strike on Tommy sending him flying backwards.

Tommy forced himself to stand up before pointing at the General. Ethan's eyes followed Tommy's fingers to him and Ethan clenched his fists. He needed to do something, and this was it. Ethan ran towards a ledge before grabbing onto it and pulling himself up. Psycho Red blocked one of Andros's attacks before kicking him back. He looked at Ethan before running towards him and jumping over the same ledge that Ethan pulled himself over. Ethan was making his way towards the General and Psycho Red landed in front of Ethan before pointing at him.

"Don't make the same mistake as the Power Rangers! Back off now, or your life will be ours as well!"

Ethan clenched his fists before getting in a fighting stance and biting his lip. He scanned Psycho Red before taking a deep breath and stepping a bit closer to Red.

"Sorry bud… But backing off isn't apart of my blood. You can call it a weakness and strength."

Psycho Red shook his head with a sigh before clenching his fists a bit harder and pulling out his sabar. The General did a few more things on the computer before chuckling and looking at Psycho Red.

"Red! The Portal's are at 100%! We have done it! We can get back to General Venjix and continue our plan! Leave them alone. They are useless!"

The Psycho Rangers all looked at The General before nodding their heads and letting go of the Rangers before walking towards The General. They stood next to him before striking a pose as all the Rangers got back up. Ethan took a few steps towards them before Andros grabbed Ethan by the Shoulder holding them back.

"No. It's too late. Just let them go."

Andros said. Psycho Red pointed his sabar at Ethan before chuckling.

"Until next time…"

He said. They all teleported away before NTV began to rumble. The Rangers unmorphed and looked up in the sky. Seeing both The Mega Voyager and The Galaxy Megazord standing together to make sure the skies were clear. Andors leaned on Ethan and held his stomach before letting his head fall. Ethan looked forward as Eric and Tommy approached. The Psycho Rangers and General teleported away and Tommy spoke up.

"We should get to the Evac Ship. They're clearing the sky just long enough to get the ship out. Eric, can you beam us to the ship?"

Eric nodded his head with a sigh. They gathered closer to Eric and he teleported them to the ship. The interior seating pit lit up with four bright lights before Eric, Tommy, Andros and Ethan appeared. Austin locked eyes with Ethan as he appeared and Daemon looked over at Andros. He unbuckled and stood up before rushing to Andros. He helped him stand up straight before looking at Tommy.

"What the hell happened?"

"We had a lot going on. He'll be fine with some attention. Is it just you and Carlos on here?"

Daemon looked over at Carlos who unbuckled himself and walked over to Tommy. Carlos let his arms fold before blinking a couple of times with a sigh.

"Yes. But where is Leo, Mike and Zhane? They went looking for you guys?"

Tommy nodded at Daemon to take Andros to the med bay. Eric stepped forward as Carlos spoke about the Rangers that went looking for them. Ethan bit his lip thinking about the Rangers that were risking their lives for each other. It made his stomach turn. He knew that it was worth it for them.

"We didn't see them. They could be anywhere. They'll beam here if they can't find us. I know they will."

Eric stated. Carlos nodded his head before sighing and stepping back a bit. Tommy let his hand rest on Ethan's shoulder before he motioned him to go sit down. Ethan locked eyes with Austin once more before nodding his head and walking over. He sat down buckled up. Austin let his head fall back as they both watched the Rangers exit.

"Could you imagine being in their shoes? Fighting for the universe with so much power and still losing."

Ethan turned and looked at Austin before chuckling and shaking his head. Austin couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the ceiling of the ship. What was he kidding? Could he actually imagine himself in the Ranger's shoes? Fighting evil like they are? Hell no, Austin couldn't even imagine himself in the dude's next to him shoes. Austin assumed that he had to deal with shit being a NTV soldier.

"Yeah. I could imagine it… But I don't want too."

Ethan stated honestly. It was the self doubt of responsibility. That was what got to Ethan. Austin on the other hand just completely despised the Power Rangers. Even the NTV Soldiers. Courtney and Austin were criminals their whole lives, it's all they've ever known. So he not only didn't want to see himself in the Ranger's shoes, but he absolutely couldn't.

"Fuck, I can agree with you on that one. There is no way in hell I want to be a Power Ranger."

Austin replied. Ethan turned to look at him before looking straight and letting his head fall back. At least they could agree on that.

Location: Machine Empire Main Fleet, Mother Ship

General Venjix was walking down the halls of the ship. He was heading to the prisoner bay. He was informed by The General who lead the Psycho Rangers that they had collected some more Rangers. The made Venjix a bit happier then how the outcome was going. He had picked up a Ranger himself, but they needed a lot more to follow through with the Machine Empire's main plan.

Venjix turned a corner and bay doors opened up allowing him to step through. He stopped in the room seeing Leo, Mike and Zhane chained to a wall. This made him very happy. He took his sword and lifted Leo's chin with it. Leo looked Venjix in his eyes before spitting at him. Venjix scoffed before putting his sword away and wiping the saliva from his face.

"You Ranger's thought you had the chance to win? To beat an empire that has been preparing for this for years on end?"

Leo forced himself to look back up before forcing a smile through the pain. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't get it. No matter the loss, we always prevail. You're going to lose Venjix. One way or the other."

Venjix tilted his head to the side a bit before nodding his head and walking towards Mike who was at a complete and utter loss. Venjix took his sword and pressed the tip against Mike's chest. Mike let out a scream which caused Leo to shout as well.

"Leave him alone! Kill me instead, asshole!"

Venjix laughed seeing how weak the Rangers were for each other. That was their weakness. They weren't strong in many ways because of their connection with each other. The Rangers saw it as a strength, but not Venjix. He took a few steps towards Leo before swinging his sword around and shaking his head. Venjix lifted Leo's head with his hands forcing eye contact.

"Oh no no no. Your death is not any time soon, Ranger. Instead you'll serve me."

"Like hell I will."

"Oh, but you have no choice."

Venjix stated before turning around as The General that was with The Psycho Rangers walked in with a case. He held it out to Venjix and Venjix looked down before opening it.

"Sorry I am late, master."

"Do not apologize, General Tevore. Your presence is much appreciated."

He stated before taking out the six chips that were in the case. Each of them were colored differently. Venjix took the red one and turned towards Leo before tilting his head to the side once more.

"The previous Psycho Rangers were just a substitute for what I have in planned. You three and three more will do just fine for my team of Power Rangers. It's about time we have a properly suited team on our side."

"Two words… Fuck. You."

Leo stated. Venjix forced a device on Leo's wrist as Leo struggled. Once it was completely on, Venjix put the small chip into the wrist device before stepping back. Leo's head was lifted and his expression changed. His eyes glew a bright red before he smirked evilly.

"Psycho Red, at your service."

Venjix nodded his head before chuckling. If he could smile, he would. He walked over and took the chains off of him allowing Leo to stand straight. Leo watched as Venjix moved onto Mike as he slipped the Psycho Black onto him and then the Psycho Green onto Zhane. Once they were unchained, they stepped forward to General Venjix and stood in a line.

"Psycho Black, at your service."

"Psycho Green, at your service."

General Tevore stepped next to Venjix and nodded his head in accomplishment. He looked at Venjix as Venjix looked back at him.

"Once we get three more, you know what to do with them. Until then, they are on their own. Leo, you will beam yourselves onto which ever ship they had you operating from. We need inside men for our plans to follow completely through."

"Yes sir."

Venjix nodded his head before turning to look at Tevore. He placed his hand on his shoulder and clenched it a moment.

"Let their ship get off of New Terra Venture. And let the Space Bridge escape as well. We don't want them to lose hope. We need them to lead us to the Power Trident."

"Of course, Venjix. We will not fail you."

Tevore nodded his head and exited the room. Venjix turned around and nodded signalling for the Psycho Rangers to teleport back to the Ship. Venjix crossed his arms as he walked towards the large window that showed the rest of his fleet. He nodded his head and chuckled.

"We will not fail you, my Lord. I promise you that."

Location: NTV

The remaining Rangers that were in the Zords were doing their best to clear the skies. They used their Zords to swipe down any arsenal in the sky. It wasn't long until they cleared out most of what they could get. The Fleet that was above New Terra Venture began to full fire on New Terra Venture causing it to shake vigorously. Inside the Evac ship, Alpha 6 and Tommy were working at the console. Seeing that sky was mostly clear, at least enough to get the ship off of NTV, they decided to make the escape and take the chance as they could.

The ship slowly lifted from the ground and the Machine Empire Jet's that were in the sky rushed towards it allowing a full frontal assault. The ships shields were holding up as best as they could. The barrier dome around New Terra was already shattered which allowed the Evac Ship to head through. Taking fire from the ships, they went into hyper speed and they were gone. The Rangers inside the Zords, were full of excitement.

"Alright, let's complete the plan and get rid of this damned fleet."

T.J. said from inside The Mega Voyager. The other Ranger's nodded in agreement before both Zords headed towards the center of NTV. Once they were there, both Mega Zords pulled out their swords and swung them in the air as the Fleet continued to lay fire.

"Once we do this, we need to beam straight for Evac. Are we clear?"

T.J. asked. The other Rangers responded with their own calls. T.J. nodded his head before closing his eyes for a moment. He prayed in his head that this would work, if it didn't… Then they would also lose their lives to the Machine Empire.

"Alright. Rangers together…"

"Rangers forever."

All the other Rangers said in response before both the Zords stuck their swords into NTV. It began to shake a little more before the Zords powered up their swords and sent two large energy blasts into the core of NTV. It caused a smaller explosion at the core before it was a chain reaction. Once the small explosion happened, NTV began to blow up all over. This gave the Rangers a chance to beam off of NTV before it completely exploded. The hope that they had was the explosion would be big enough to destroy the fleet. Once the explosions began to go off, T.J. looked at the other Rangers before nodding his head.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

The other Rangers nodded their head and beamed out of The Mega Voyager. The Rangers in the Galaxy Megazord also beamed out. This left the Zords behind as Terra Venture began to explode. Just as planned, it caused a large explosion. Unfortunately, only part of the fleet was affected. Only the closest ships were affected by the explosion causing them to blow back into other ships and explode on impact. The rest of the fleet fell back and went away from NTV and hit hyper speed as NTV became ruins.

Location: Space Bridge

The Evac Ship set course for the Space Bridge. Much like the Evac Ship, the Space Bridge escaped earth before The Machine Empire could destroy it. Cam decided to hide the Space Bridge in the depths of space in hopes of The Machine Empire never finding it. After finding a Galaxy that wasn't any part of The Machine Empire's conquest, Cam send a encrypted signal out to the Evac Ship so they could get to them. Once the Evac Ship got to the Space Bridge, it docked itself in the bay.

Everyone was escorted to their personal quarters and the remaining Rangers made sure that everyone was okay by doing check ups on each of the survivors. The line was extremely huge as the crew was relatively small considering it was just Rangers. Ethan could hear talks from where he was standing in line about signing on crew members to run The Space Bridge. He kept his mouth shut, Ethan wanted to be apart of the regular action. He wanted to help the Rangers out as much as he could. Unlike Austin and his friend, Courtney, who wanted something. Ethan couldn't lay a finger on what they wanted, but he could see Austin eyeballing the surroundings. What in the hell were they planning? Austin looked past the line before shaking his head and turning towards Courtney.

"I don't know what they are doing up there, but I don't want any part of it. I say we get the hell off this ship and use this as our opportunity to get away from the NTV."

"Austin… Did you not see what was going on back there? NTV was run over by whatever those machines were. This IS our chance for a new start. We just can't throw this one away, not like the rest."

Austin bit his lip looking into her eyes and shaking his head. He disagreed with her. He didn't like authority figures, and definitely not Ranger authority figures. He shook his head before turning towards the ship that they just came from. He saw Tommy and Jason talking about something. He curled his eyebrows before running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm taking that ship. With or without you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not hear a damned thing I just said?"

Austin looked at her with a smile before shrugging. Ethan looked over in their direction before clenching his teeth. He tried his best to sneak his way over to their direction, he got weird vibes from the guy back on the Evac Ship. He didn't like the vibes either. Courtney practically face palmed at the situation.

"You're serious. Of course you are. You don't ever listen to me."

"Of course I don't, you've been my best friend for forever… surprised you haven't figured that one out yet."

Austin said before pushing past people in the line. Courtney sighed before following. Ethan watched them begin moving further back in the line and he clenched his fist before following close behind them.

"No, I've figured it out. I just try my best to ignore it."

Tommy and Jason began walking in the opposite direction of the line. They were heading to the Conference room to meet with the other Rangers. Formulate the next stage of the plan now that they got people to safety and had a hope of winning.

"And Kim? Billy?"

"MIA, Tommy. The only one we're in contact with at the moment is Rocky and Zach. Well, the only one's we were in contact with."

"What do you mean were?"

"We lost contact with them about an hour ago. They were fighting off The Empire in Reefside with the help of the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers. It's unclear what the outcome is. We have to do our best to get to them."

Tommy stopped as Jason said this. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. He turned towards Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason knew what Tommy was going to say. How he was going to talk about every life mattering and they couldn't risk anymore. He already knew this… He just didn't want to be reminded.

"You know we can't do that, Jason. We have to strive forward with the fight. Trust me… I know what it's like to lose one of our own, even before tonight. But we can't let that stop us from saving everyone we can. So please… Trust me and help me find a way to stop the Machine Empire from doing anything else that will cause us an even bigger loss than we have already faced."

Jason stayed silent as Tommy spoke. Instead of responding verbally, he just nodded his head. He wanted to say "fine" but it wasn't right. Both of them knew that. But they also knew that it was the only way they were going to win this war. Once they got to the Conference room, The Rangers that were in there were ones that Tommy had called in. One's he knew he could trust no matter what. It was a small group of Rangers, but it was big enough to lead the rest of The Rangers. The group consisted of; Jason, Andros, Cam, Sky, Eric and Ethan. He wanted more in the room, but unfortunately they didn't make it onto the ship.

The Room was filled with silence as Jason and Tommy entered. They all looked at Tommy for answers, but he didn't have any. He leaned on the table with both of his hands before letting out a stressful sigh. The Rangers closed their eyes as they soaked in the loss. Tommy looked around at the Rangers before clenching his teeth before speaking up.

"I'm going to start with the obvious. I want to know what our teams look like. How many of us are left, and how many we lost."

"We're looking at large numbers, Dr. Oliver. We not only lost some members of teams, but we lost whole teams. Whether they went MIA or died in battle."

Ethan spoke up. Tommy nodded his head in understandment before they were interrupted by Tori as she walked in. They all put their attention on her and she rubbed the back of her neck with a relieving sigh.

"Tommy, more Rangers just beamed in. The rest of the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers."

"Good. I'll address most of them after we're done. Please send Leo and T.J. in. They need to hear what's going on in here."

"Of course. But first… Is everything going to be okay?"

She asked with a bit of a frown. Tommy also frowned. He wished he could give a straight answer. He wished he could tell her yes and they were going to pull through this and everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. He shook his head in shame before shrugging.

"Just keep your head up. We are doing the best that we can."

He stated. Just as Tommy said this, Delphine -White Alien Ranger- beamed into the room. All of the Rangers turned their attention towards her and Tommy smiled before clearing his throat. He could use the help of them at the moment. He looked back at Tori and nodded his head. She nodded back before turning and exiting to get Leo and T.J. Tommy looked back at Delphine as she approached.

"Just the face we needed to see. Rangers, just incase you don't know her. This is Delphine, the leader of the Alien Rangers. She's done a great deal of help in the past. She usually doesn't show up unless she has good news."

"I'm flattered Tommy. I am just aware of your current circumstances and I have brought good news."

"Told you."

The Rangers chuckled before Delphine sat at the table with the rest of the Rangers. Tommy sat down as well as she spoke up.

"My planet was also attacked by The Machine Empire. I am the only remaining Ranger on my team. Venjix and his army killed the rest of them. These are truly harsh times."

"And that's the good news?"

Sky asked. She shook her head before looking around at the Rangers.

"Of course not, Rangers. The good news is, that there may be a way to stop The Machine Empire. The first is highly unlikely, it has to do with The Legendary Rangers. The first team of Rangers that were ever formed in the Universe eons ago."

"But, Ninjor created the Power Coins. Didn't he create the Rangers?"

Jason asked. Delphine chuckled and shook her head once more.

"No. He created the newer Power Coins for your team of Rangers, Jason. The creators of The Rangers were known as The Elders. They created The Power Rangers to fight forces of evil. Their power still runs through the morphing grid. The first team that sported the Power Ranger persona were the group of six Elders. They fought off as much evil as they could, up until a threat arises that they couldn't stop. Legend tells it as a fighter from the future, but never states a name. The problem is that once the Elders were destroyed, their powers were stored into these six stones. Zordon got ahold of one of them to make the White Tiger Ranger for Tommy. That was the sixth Ranger of The Legendary Rangers. The five other stones are still out there."

"So if we find the other stones, you're saying we can take down the Machine Empire."

"I'm sure if you found the other five stones you could take down any threat that crosses your path. But it is highly likely you will ever do that, Ethan. But that isn't where our hopes are lost. Before The Elders were destroyed, one of them created seven more morphers. The name of this Elder was Poseidon. He made these morphers in hopes that if a threat like the one that had destroyed his team ever arose, that a new team of Rangers would be able to stop them with this power. He hid the morphers on his homeworld Atlantis."

The room was swept with silence as they all looked at eachother. Confused as all could be at the information that was just given. Tommy scratched his head before chuckling and looking at Delphine.

"Poseidon was a greek god."

"To humans, any one with that much power is a god. And yes, Atlantis is not on earth. Just a myth. The morphers that Poseidon created took shape in weapons. We have a better chance at finding these weapons than the Legendary Stones."

"So what? We just whip up to Atlantis and take the weapons?"

Delphine shrugged with a nod before blinking a couple of times. As crazy as it sounded, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Just like that?"

Cam asked at the other end of the table. Tommy looked at Cam before nodding his head.

"Yeah. Just like that. Do we know where Atlantis is?"

"Yes. I do… But we six to come with us to sport the new Ranger armor. Tommy and I will go, but we need four more."

Tommy looked around the room thinking about who he wanted to take. That was just as Leo and T.J. walked in. Tommy smiled before greeting both of those two.

"Welcome. We're putting together a plan. I will inform the both of you when we have time. But at the moment, the other four that I'd like to take are Jason, Andros, Leo and Sky. I need the rest of you here just in case anything else goes wrong. We still have to defend the Space Bridge."

The Rangers nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Austin and Courtney finally found a way in the Evac Ship. Austin rubbed his hands together as he got to the pilot console. He let a shit eating grin cross his face before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Alright… Let's do this, yeah?"

Courtney sat down in the wingman seat before shaking her head.

"Why am I doing this?"

She asked out of disgust. Austin laughed before shrugging and looking at all of the controls.

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

"Hell no… But I'll figure it out. I mean… You can turn around now."

"Or you both can."

Ethan said from behind them. He crossed his arms and looked at the both of them. Austin practically jumped out of his shoes and Courtney just face palmed.

"Told you we'd get caught."

Austin chuckled as he turned to see Ethan standing there. He approached him and stuck out his hand with a wide smile.

"Franklin was it?"

He asked as he walked closer. Ethan grabbed his hand and twisted it quickly causing Austin to flip and land on the floor with a groan.

"You're going to get off this ship now. I don't want to do this with you."

Austin reached up and grabbed Ethan's wrist as he squeezed Austin's already hurting wrist. Courtney stood up and looked at Ethan before shaking her head.

"Hey, beautiful. A little help here. Please?"

Austin asked. She just sighed before gripping her face with her palms. She was honestly sick of having a child as a best friend. Letting her hands fall to her side as she looked at Ethan and shook her head before gesturing towards Austin.

"Please let my friend go. I really don't want to get involved."

"Please please please try her. She will kick your ass."

Ethan twisted Austin's hand a bit harder which made Austin groan a bit harder.

"Uncle Uncle Uncle…"

**_END OF EPISODE 2_**


	3. Stormy Waters

**Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands**

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_/First things first! We are growing slowly but surely! We appreciate all of the views we are getting! There is just one thing that we still need! We need your help! Please don't be afraid to be involved and give us your feedback! Comment and whatever else you feel like you need to be involved. Our Dm's are still open to anyone who has question (which you could ask in the comments) or any suggestions! We don't want to be the type of people to say "Don't forget to favorite and follow" butttt… We'll do it here in the beginning of the season to get it over with! Please follow and favorite us for weekly updates on the series. Anyways, please enjoy the third episode of Atlantis Sands! Have fun! Please give feedback so we can make this the best series it can be!/_

* * *

"_**Stormy Waters"**_

Location: Space Bridge

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

"Hell no… But I'll figure it out. I mean… You can turn around now."

"Or you both can."

Ethan said from behind them. He crossed his arms and looked at the both of them. Austin practically jumped out of his shoes and Courtney just face palmed.

"Told you we'd get caught."

Austin chuckled as he turned to see Ethan standing there. He approached him and stuck out his hand with a wide smile.

"Franklin was it?"

He asked as he walked closer. Ethan grabbed his hand and twisted it quickly causing Austin to flip and land on the floor with a groan.

"You're going to get off this ship now. I don't want to do this with you."

Austin reached up and grabbed Ethan's wrist as he squeezed Austin's already hurting wrist. Courtney stood up and looked at Ethan before shaking her head.

"Hey, beautiful. A little help here. Please?"

Austin asked. She just sighed before gripping her face with her palms. She was honestly sick of having a child as a best friend. Letting her hands fall to her side as she looked at Ethan and shook her head before gesturing towards Austin.

"Please let my friend go. I really don't want to get involved."

"Please please please try her. She will kick your ass."

Ethan twisted Austin's hand a bit harder which made Austin groan a bit harder.

"Uncle Uncle Uncle…"

Courtney shook her head in disappointment as she watched Austin suffer. She took a few steps towards Ethan as he twisted Austin's hand a bit more. Ethan looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and gestured towards Austin.

"Please let him go. I don't want this to be something that we end up having problems with. We we- he was just trying to get away from whatever he felt like he needed to get away from."

"Oh? So it's all me now? Yeah, so much for being a best friend."

Austin stated. Courtney chuckled before shaking her head. Ethan looked down at Austin before letting go of Austin. He stood up and rubbed his wrist as he scanned Ethan. Austin looked at Ethan and thought about his very punchable face.

"You know what. The only reason I'm not punching you is because you were generous. Not because of you stature or anything. Some are afraid of men in uniforms…"

Austin chuckled before cupping one hand around his mouth and leaning towards Ethan and whispering with a shit eating grin.

"...but not meeeee…"

Ethan took a step forward before turning his head to the side as the doors to the Evac Ship were heard opening and voices echoed through the ship. Austin looked at Courtney and Ethan turned completely around. Hearing the voices get closer, Ethan looked at a caged vent before sliding towards it and sliding the vent open and crawling in. Austin pointed towards the vent before pulling Courtney towards the vent. She was pulled by him and they both slid in. Austin was butted up against Ethan and Ethan pushed Austin off of him as Courtney closed the vent.

"What are you doing? Get off of me, this was my spot."

Ethan whispered towards Austin. Austin shook his head before chuckling. Courtney watched through the cracks of the vent. She watched six of the Rangers walk in and Alpha behind them.

"Alpha, set course for Atlantis. Delphine will be inputting the coordinates here in a few seconds. We must be prepared for anything that comes along the way."

Tommy stated. All of the Rangers sat down and buckled up, Tommy and Delphine were in the front. Courtney looked behind at the two males with her eyes widened.

"They just said set course for Atlantis."

Courtney whispered. Austin and Ethan raised their eyebrows.

"Atlantis? Like, on Earth?"

Austin asked back. She shrugged before looking back through the vent. Alpha input the coordinates as asked. The ship lifted off the ground and the three that were in the vent pressed their hands against the vent to hold steady. The Evac Ship exited the Space Bridge before going hyper speed and zooming away from the Space Bridge.

**Location: **Wind Ninja Academy

The Wind Ninja Academy was in ruins. Hardly anyone survived the attacks, there were only a rare few that actually did. The Machine Empire Cog's were going around making sure that all of the people that were lying on the ground were actually dead. There was one kid that was lying under some rubble and they slowly opened their eyes. He wore the yellow wind ninja suit and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. He ran his fingers through his blondish brown hair. It was very long and the kid was kind of scrawny. He wasn't very strong, but he was dedicated to the Wind Academy.

The kid stood up and blinked his beautiful blue eyes. Shaking his head that was throbbing, he looked around at all of the bodies that was around him. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked for his brother. He started moving rubble before he finally laid eyes upon him. He rushed over and slid before trying his best to move the large piece of concrete that was on him.

"Wesson!"

The kid shouted. Wesson slowly opened his eyes before looking up at his younger brother. He looked around as he tried to soak in what happened. He looked at the rubble that was on top of himself before letting his head fall back.

"Braydon… Go. It's too late."

"No no no. It's not too late. I can get this off of you. Sensei wouldn't stop and leave you behind, therefore I won't."

The kid -Braydon- stated. Wesson looked up at him before placing a hand on his face and frowning allowing the tears to drop from his eyes to the floor. Braydon grabbed Wesson's hand and bit his lip as he looked down at his brother.

"Look around you, Bray. Sensei couldn't stop this, what makes you think you can save me? You need to leave before you find yourself just like everyone else. If you want to save me… Then spare me the worry. That will save me, Braydon. Leave. Now."

Braydon shook his head before seeing Cog's approaching. They jumped up on some rubble before seeing Braydon. Braydon let go of Wesson's hand before standing up as he locked eyes with Wesson. Wesson nodded up at Braydon causing Braydon to frown. Braydon stood completely straight before striking a pose as the Cog's began running towards him. Braydon went underground due to his ability to control earth much like his sensei Dustin Brooks. He jumped up from the ground behind the Cog's and kicked one in the face before landing and jumping up and spinning in the air before letting his heel land on top of another Cogs head and landing on his knees before he rolled past a couple more Cogs.

Braydon stood up as Cogs surrounded him. He struck a pose as he clenched his fists and waited for the Cogs to strike. They looked at him for a bit and he smiled before blocking a few attacks punching one in the gut and ducking under another hit before he made rock come up from the ground and hit three Cogs from the back sending them to the ground and Braydon kicked the last one back before taking a deep breath. He turned towards Wesson before rushing back over to him and looking down at his brother who was lifeless. He clenched his fists before the tears poured out silently.

His head turned towards something behind him. It was the sound of someone landing. He turned completely around to see the Yellow Wind Ranger -Dustin Brooks- who rushed towards Braydon. He placed a hand on Braydon's shoulder to comfort him.

"Sensei, I tried my best… They're all dead… Every single one of them."

Dustin frowned from under his mask before letting his visor collapse into his helmet and shaking his head.

"Braydon, there is nothing more you could have done. We need to get you out of here. Everyone else in the Academy is dead. We lost Shane and I have no idea where Blake and Hunter are. The only other person who I know is still alive is Tori and she has a safe place we can go."

"I-I don't want to. I want to fight."

"There is no good in dwelling here. We can fight where we can formulate a plan. We have all lost before. Us Rangers lost our powers for a long time, which I thought would be forever. But they were restored with hope because of an old friend. So I need you to have hope. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Dustin stated. Braydon was quick to wipe his tears as he nodded his head. Just as Dustin finished, more Machine Empire forces turned the corner and General Tevore was leading the troops. Dustin turned towards them alongside Braydon. Dustin let his visor fall down and pulled out his Ninja Sword before swinging it around. The General put up his hand signalling for the Troops to stop in their tracks.

"Hmm.. I was wondering when you Wind Rangers were going to show up. Honestly thought that I was going to have to do without you. But seeing you here gave me that spark of hope. Unfortunately, one of you will do. Now you can join me and my team of Rangers."

"Team of Rangers? What the hell do you mean, 'my team of Rangers'?"

General Tevore chuckled before tilting his head to the side before sticking out his hand and keeping his sword at his side.

"Oh how happy I am that you asked."

As Tevore said this, Psycho Yellow came out of a Portal and swung her sword around. She took a few steps forward as Tevore nodded his head.

"Yellow, get the Wind Ranger. The rest of you get the kid."

Psycho Yellow nodded her head before beginning to walk towards Dustin and Braydon. Dustin turned a bit towards Braydon before nodding his head. Braydon was terrified out of his mind, but refused to show it. What would his brother do? He clenched his fists as time was slow through his eyes. Watching Psycho Yellow approach to the Cog's begin running around both sides of Yellow towards him and Dustin made him grit his teeth as well. Dustin pulled out his Ninja Sword before striking a pose.

"Braydon! Remember your training! We can get through this!"

Dustin shouted before rushing towards Yellow, she chuckled before immediately blocking any of Dustin's attacks. It was like she knew all of his attacks before he made them. Dustin tried his best to mix things up, but it wasn't going well for him. Braydon ran to a wall that was still standing and ran up the side of it before backflipping over the few Cogs that was on him. Landing behind them, he dropped to one knee and slid his free foot across the ground tripping the Cog's in front of him.

Braydon made it to his feet before he blocked a punch that one of them made and elbowed it in the stomach causing it to stumble backwards. He jumped up in the air and kicked another on the side of its head causing it to fall to the floor. Braydon's eyes locked on Psycho Yellow and Dustin while Dustin tried his best to keep up with Yellow and fight back. Dustin waas knocked back from a blow to the head causing him to fall to the floor. He immediately forced himself up and stopped to think about how he could defeat Yellow. He had to outsmart her, using his normal fighting techniques wasn't going to cut it.

While Braydon was watching, he thought about doing something. He wouldn't let his sensei go down this easily. Braydon started running towards Yellow and ignored the Cog's. Cog's attempted to strike at Braydon but he jumped up in the air and began stepping on each of their heads eventually reaching Yellow. He somersaulted on the ground as he landed before punching Yellow in the gut sending her back. Braydon stood up and struck a pose in front of Dustin showing his support to his sensei. Dustin smiled under his visor looking at Braydon. The Cog's that were behind them stood up from being knocked down and looked at the two infront of them.

General Tevore crossed his arms being pleased with what was going on. They were putting on a good fight for only one of them being a Ranger. Tevore stuck up his hand at the Cog's and the Cog's disappeared.

"Yellow… Finish them off. Now."

Tevore stated. Yellow stood completely up before holding her side from the impact. She tilted her head to the side before shaking it slightly.

"This will be the end of you Yellow Wind Ranger. Move out of my way kid before you get killed as well."

"Sorry love, I think I'm gonna need to take a rain check on that. I just don't think our agenda's line up."

Psycho Yellow sighed before pulling out her saber as Dustin stepped next to Braydon for support. Dustin popped his neck and smiled a bit brighter under his visor.

"I think we both can take her on. Then we'll get Iron-Man in the back there. Whaddya think?"

Braydon kept his expression the same. He was serious about killing both Psycho Yellow and the General behind. If they were the ones who took his brother's life, he honestly didn't expect to make it out of this one alive. He was going to lose his life, but so would they.

"Yeah… Just don't hold back, sensei."

Dustin nodded his head and stands firmly next to Braydon. Yellow began running towards the both of them and she blocks their attacks. She sticks up a leg blocking any attacks from the waist down. She then kicked up with one foot knocking Dustin on the side of his helmet knocking him down. She swung towards Braydon and he ducked under her hit before he hit he on the side of her rib before he slid between her legs and tripped her.

Once she fell, he let his elbow fall into her neck. She groaned before catching another hit that Braydon was dealing before twisting his fist and letting him flip and hit the ground. She pinned him down with her left hand cupped around his throat and lifted her right fist before bringing it down across his face. She did this multiple times and Braydon's vision began blacking out. She hit him a couple more times before Dustin got back involved.

Dustin ran in and kicked her on the side of the helmet catching her off guard. She fell off of Braydon and immediately stood back up. Dustin was going in hit after hit and shot after shot and Yellow blocked the majority of them. She kicked Dustin in the shin causing him to fall to one knee and Yellow saw this opportunity to finish off Dustin. She raised her elbow and let it crash down on top of Dustin's head causing him to fall flat to the floor.

Braydon watched from a distance as Tevore stepped past him and stood over Dustin. He reached down and lifted Dustin up from the throat. Yellow stood alongside Tevore and stood straight. Tevore slapped a Psycho Morpher on Dustin's wrist causing him to immediately demorph. Dustin's head fell down and Tevore pulled out a blue chip. Once he placed it in the Psycho Morpher, blue energy raced through his body and the energy caused him to morph into Psycho Blue. Tevore dropped him and Dustin stood completely up.

"Psycho Blue, at your service."

Tevore chuckled and nodded his head before the three of them turned around passing Braydon as a portal opened up and they disappeared into it. Braydon pressed his hands against the floor lifting himself up and spitting the blood that formed in his mouth. He rested his forehead on the ground as tears formed in his eyes. They poured out…

**Location: **Evac Ship

The six Rangers were currently in the Conference room putting together a plan. Most of them stood around a table except Tommy and Delphine. Delphine stood next to a large planet hologram and the other Rangers watched. Tommy stood with his arms crossed and attention paid.

"Atlantis doesn't have any defenses. The only defense was being this far out in the universe that is untraceable."

Leo chuckled before leaning a bit forward on the table and looking at the hologram before pointing at it.

"But you found it."

"Difference is that my species has a tie to the Elders. Not the Machine Empire. We must do everything in our power to abuse all of the defenses we have. This is one of them."

"And the others?"

Leo asked. Delphine chuckled before looking at Tommy. Tommy raised his eyebrows before shrugging. Delphine looked back at Leo before shaking her head and scanning the rest of the Rangers.

"Those will come due time. The important thing to keep on our mind is the weapons. We will figure out the rest of the defenses after the matter. Now, the reason I bring up defenses is because Atlantis is silent at the moment. There are no heat signatures or energy levels."

"Is that bad?"

Jason asked sitting up straighter in the chair. She looked at the map before squinting and thinking of an appropriate answer. I wasn't good nor bad. It meant that it was normal for Atlantis to be silent when it came to signatures, but in a situation like this, it was weird. Delphine knew it was contradicting to say that this was one of the advantages, having Atlantis be untraceable. But the matter that they found her planet and killed her Rangers is what set her off. They were bound to have a way to find Atlantis.

"No. It just means that we need to keep our guard up. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with General Venjix, we had one other time when he dug up Serpinterra on the moon. He is smarter than he looks. If somehow he made it out of the rubble of Serpinterra, then he definitely has a counter for this. Just keep your eyes peeled."

Tommy answered. The Rangers nodded their heads and outside the room they were in was the three stowaways. Austin, Ethan and Courtney approached a large window that showed the Rangers on the other side. Austin crouched down and made his way to the window before peaking into the room.

"This is fantastic. This was supposed to be our way out and now we're stuck on a ship with Power Rangers."

Austin stated before turning back around and looking at the other two. Ethan sighed and Courtney chuckled before shrugging.

"To be fair, this is kind of your fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

Austin asked. Ethan smirked and stepped out of view of the window so they weren't noticed.

"Not even kind of, this is completely your fault."

Ethan stated before crossing his arms and leaning his head on the hard metal interior walls. Austin and Courtney walked closer to Ethan and they were completely out of the line of sight from any of the Rangers. Austin stepped closer to Ethan and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… definitely not my fault, but sure! Let's say it was? Let's say I'm the reason we're here. Cool. What the hell do we do now?"

"What everyone does when they're stuck on a ship with Power Rangers."

Ethan stated. Austin's eyes widened and before closing and his jaw might have well dropped. Austin shook his head trying to comprehend whether Ethan actually said that or not.

"Yeahhhh… Incase you haven't noticed, but I've never been stuck in a ship full of Power Rangers before. Soooo… I'm at a loss here."

Courtney looked at the both of them before shaking her head. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay okay… Look, whatever is going on is important. I say we just continue hiding, let them go through with their mission and then we head back to the main ship. Sounds easy enough to me."

Austin looked at her and sighed before shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair again very aggressively. They stood there in silence for a good minute before Austin turned back around and nodded his head.

"Why don't we just ask them to take us back? I'm sure they'd be more then willing too. They're all about survivors, yes?"

Austin asked. Just as he said this, the doors opened to the conference room and the Rangers stepped through before stopping in their tracks and looking at the three that were conversating. Ethan jumped up and Austin widened his eyes. Courtney closed hers before facepalming and shaking her head.

"Caught twice in the same day, Austin. Remind me to never let you lead."

Courtney stated. Tommy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. Ethan closed his eyes before opening them. Austin smirked before turning around with a pivot and pointing his finger guns at the Rangers.

"Heyyyyoooo… Power to the Rangers, am I right?"

Austin stated. They were not amused at the situation. Tommy turned to them and nodded his head gesturing for the Rangers to head to the cockpit of the ship. They did so. Tommy took a few steps towards the three stowaways.

"What the hell is this?"

Tommy asked looking at them. He locked eyes with Ethan and Ethan sighed before stepping past the two teens.

"This is my fault, Mr. Oliver. I wanted to be a bigger help to the fight. So I took these two and we snuck aboard… We hoped that when we got to where ever you were going, you'd be willing to let us help."

Austin looked at Ethan before looking at Tommy. Was this guy really taking the bullet for them? They just met and everything. Austin didn't like this man, but if took the bullet like this? Austin could get used to having him around.

"You wanted to help? So you took these two and snuck aboard?"

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so smart."

"I bet it doesn't. You understand what we're trying to pull of here, right?"

Tommy asked. Ethan looked down to think for a second. He hopped on this boat, he better start rowing it. He began thinking about what they were doing, something about Atlantis? Hell, he didn't remember. Ethan looked up and cleared his throat.

"No… I don't. But I still want to be the best help that I can."

"We're trying to pull of the impossible, kid. You would have been the best help back on the Space Bridge. Where I know that all of you are safe. If we turn around to drop you off, Machine Empire can catch our signal. So now you're forced to stick with us. And on this ship while we go do what needs to be done."

Austin and Courtney gulped at the thought of whatever they were doing. Ethan shook his head before sighing and looking away from Tommy.

"Sir… I snuck onto this ship, I can sneak onto whatever you're taking down to Atlantis."

Tommy clenched his fists. These kids already knew much more than they needed. They knew too much. Tommy closed his eyes and thought about the time when Zordon introduced him to the team. He let a smile across his face before he opened his eyes again.

"Fine. You can come with us. But these two stay on the ship. Are we clear?"

Ethan nodded his head before looking at the other two. They also nodded their head and Tommy crossed his arms once more.

"Good. You two, head into the conference room and stay there. And you, hotshot… You're coming to meet the team."

**Location: **Machine Empire Mothership

Venjix was walking down the hall of the ship and stopped at a large set of doors. He stepped through and was greeted by Tevore.

"General. Our last Ranger is complete. We have all six and there is some good news."

"Let me hear the news."

"Leo is on the way to Atlantis. We might score on their only means of standing in our way. He is on his way there now and is ready to flip the tables and open the portals."

Venjix looked at Tevore before chuckling. He looked forward at a very large wall before looking back at Tevore.

"We wait until he is there. Have him be left behind and we take out their only means of getting back. That way there is no way they can escape us this time. Have Leo give us the coordinates and we'll strike them as they're getting to the weapons. There should be no way that they get out of this."

Tevore nodded his head before turning towards the three Psycho Rangers that stood behind him. He informed them of the plan as they were walking out of the large room. Venjix took a step closer to the large wall before sticking his hands behind his back.

"My lord. We are one step closer to salvation. That and Tommy Oliver is right under our grasp. I am just waiting on your signal."

A large Hologram appeared of a white hooded figure. Their face wasn't showing and he sat in a throne. He cleared his throat before lifting his head enough to look, but not enough to show his face.

"I want Tommy Oliver alive. Left for me to kill. You have your task, get the weapons and strip the Rangers of their power. We will face The Elders when time comes. But Tommy and his team of misfits will be dealt with once we can ensure they have no ability to fight back. I want to watch Tommy as he suffers… As he takes his last breath."

Venjix nodded his head before dropping to a knee and kneeling to his king.

"Of course, my Lord. Tommy Oliver will be yours."

"Excellent. Now get me those weapons."

**Location: **Atlantis

Tommy and the Rangers were getting ready in the Evac Ship to beam down to Atlantis and get the weapons. Leo volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye out for things up on the ship and make sure the two teens didn't get themselves into any trouble. The five Rangers who were going down Morphed while Ethan just wore a modified NTV Soldier full body suit. Ethan put the helmet on before taking a deep breath.

"You're sure you want to stay behind, Leo?"

Andros asked looking his way. Leo nodded his head as he sat in the chair and looked at the Hologram of Atlantis. Delphine stepped over into a large white pad before looking at Leo. The other Rangers and Ethan followed suit as Leo swirled in the chair to press a button.

"Yeah, I'm sure. No worries, things will be all good up here. Just be careful down there. We need you in the fight, Rangers."

Andros smirked under his helmet before nodding his head. Leo took a deep breath before pressing the large button to beam them down. They all teleported off of the white pad and Leo stood up before walking over to the large doors to enter the cockpit. He emergency locked them before stepping over to the main console and typing in coordinates and sending them to another ship. As soon as they were sent, a much larger ship zoomed in next to the Evac Ship. Leo smiled before sitting in the chair and kicking his feet up on the console.

"Have fun, Rangers."

Down in Atlantis, the Rangers and Ethan approached a large pillar with unknown writing on it. They were all amazed as they walked in the waters of Atlantis.

"This is crazy…"

Sky stated with a large smile. Ethan nodded his head in agreement before stepping past the pillar into a large room. The large room was lit up with six colors; Red, Purple, Green, Black, Yellow and Blue respectively. At the start of the bright lights was a weapon at each end of the room. The Rangers smiled and nodded their heads.

"This is it, we've done it. We've made it to the Poseidon Weapons."

Jason stated out of excitement. Just as he said this, four beams appeared in the center of the room and out of the beams, the Blue, Yellow and Pink Psycho Rangers stepped out along with General Tevore. The Rangers struck a pose before their expressions completely changed.

"How the hell did you find this place?"

Ethan stated. General Tevore stepped past the Psycho Rangers before swinging around his sword and laughing.

"You underestimate what we can do Power Rangers. Unfortunately for you, the weapons are ours. We've already won."

Tommy stepped past them to take lead before swinging around Saba and pointing it at Tevore.

"The only way that you've won is over our dead bodies, Tevore! Step back now and I promise we won't kick your ass!"

As Tommy said this, Tevore chuckled louder and several more beams appeared in the room, allowing Cogs to come out of them. Ethan looked past them as he heard a voice, he couldn't understand what the voice was saying as it was speaking a different language. But for some reason, he knew what the voice was telling him. Ethan looked past the Cogs and the Psycho Rangers and the General and he locked eyes with a large sword on a pedestal. Ethan tilted his head as the Cogs began rushing towards the Rangers. His only thought…

He needed to get to that sword.

_**END OF EPISODE 3**_


	4. Compromised

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_/What up! We want to thank those of you who are sticking with us! We really appreciate it and we are excited to keep this season rolling! We've had a few Dm's regarding the structure of the series and we are going to address them. If you've made it to this chapter, you know that our episodes don't follow the normal formula to Power Rangers. We don't have a new minor villian that shows up every episodes for the Rangers to deal with. Instead, we wanted to make this about an overarching story where they have one set tasks with obstacles that get in the way of that. Please let us know in the comments what you think of that and don't be afraid to drop your thoughts, we're all about wanting to make this a story you all love! I hope that answers any of the questions that we got and we thank you once again. Also, we are going to move the weekly update to every Sunday! So mark your calendars… kidding (kind of). Anyways! Please enjoy Episode 4 of Atlantis Sands./_

* * *

"_**Compromised"**_

**Location: **Atlantis

The large room was lit up with six colors; Red, Purple, Green, Black, Yellow and Blue respectively. At the start of the bright lights was a weapon at each end of the room. The Rangers smiled and nodded their heads.

"This is it, we've done it. We've made it to the Poseidon Weapons."

Jason stated out of excitement. Just as he said this, four beams appeared in the center of the room and out of the beams, the Blue, Yellow and Pink Psycho Rangers stepped out along with General Tevore. The Rangers struck a pose before their expressions completely changed.

"How the hell did you find this place?"

Ethan stated. General Tevore stepped past the Psycho Rangers before swinging around his sword and laughing.

"You underestimate what we can do Power Rangers. Unfortunately for you, the weapons are ours. We've already won."

Tommy stepped past them to take lead before swinging around Saba and pointing it at Tevore.

"The only way that you've won is over our dead bodies, Tevore! Step back now and I promise we won't kick your ass!"

As Tommy said this, Tevore chuckled louder and several more beams appeared in the room, allowing Cogs to come out of them. Ethan looked past them as he heard a voice, he couldn't understand what the voice was saying as it was speaking a different language. But for some reason, he knew what the voice was telling him. Ethan looked past the Cogs and the Psycho Rangers and the General and he locked eyes with a large sword on a pedestal. Ethan tilted his head as the Cogs began rushing towards the Rangers. His only thought…

He needed to get to that sword.

The only question that ran through his head was 'why'? Ethan didn't care, there was too much at stake here. As the Cogs continued rushing forward, the Rangers dove into battle. The five of them took on the Cogs as the Psycho Rangers immediately headed towards the Blue Weapon.

The Weapon that was lit up Blue was a large Trident. It was large enough to swing around harshly, but small enough to handle with one hand, almost the size of a bo-staff. It had three sharp ends and a sharp end at the bottom of it. At the beginning of the three sharp ends was a blue orb that was in the center of the Trident.

The other five were all different weapons but very similar to the layout. The one in the red section was a large Long Sword that could be wielded either with two hands or swung around with one hand. Just like the trident, there was an orb at the beginning of the blade but it was a red orb instead of blue. In the green section was a large bo-staff to be wielded with two hands and at the middle of the staff was another orb and this one was green. The black side had a very large battle axe with a black orb where the two blades connected while the yellow side had a bow without arrows. The bow at the bottom of the hilt was again another orb, but it was yellow. Finally, the last lit up area was the purple and it was a metallic whip with a purple orb at the bottom of the hilt. All of the weapons were made out of some unknown metal.

As the Psycho Rangers headed for the Trident, Ethan was quick to move past the rest of the Cogs and threats before jumping onto the platform with the sword. He turned to look at the Cogs that were behind him and the General was face to face with Ethan.

"I've been seeing you in my business lately and I don't know how to feel about it."

_Don't listen to him Ethan… Grab the sword. _A loud voice said in Ethan's head. He curled his eyebrows before he looked at Tevore and he began smirking. Tevore tilted to the side and gripped the hilt of his sword as Ethan clenched his knuckles.

"Yeahh… I do have to admit, it's been a blast. But I think this'll be the last time I'll see you in a situation like this."

"We'll see about that, boy."

Ethan stated before reaching over to the sword and pulling it from it's stand. As soon as he did, red energy zoomed through his body. He let a large smile across his face as his arms spread with the sword in his right hand and his head to the ceiling. The energy that was going through his body broke the helmet that he was wearing but the red aura around him caused him to breath air instead of the water. Ethan lowered his arms and looked at General Tevore as the Rangers were finishing off the Cog's. Ethan smirked as Tevore stepped forward.

"Let's talk about a fight, shall we?"

Ethan stated before the energy grew bigger. He stepped towards Tevore and jumped up before punching him in the chest causing him to fly backwards. As Ethan landed the energy bursts outwards from the aura causing the Cog's to disappear. The Rangers looked at Ethan and Jason stood completely up before chuckling.

"Well, that's new."

Ethan smiled a bit brighter as he stood completely up before they all locked their eyes on the Psycho Rangers who held the Trident and the bo-staff in their hands. They were headed for the axe next before the Rangers stepped in their way as Ethan took charge.

"Let's end this now, shall we?" Ethan asked rhetorically before taking a step forward. "Oh, that was a rhetorical statement. Just in case you didn't know. Soooo… in other words, drop the weapons. We can do this the easy or hard way… Your choice."

While the Rangers on Atlantis were dealing with the battle down there, up on the Evac Ship, Austin and Courtney sat quietly in the room like they were instructed. Just moments before everything went down for the Rangers, Austin stood up and walked over to the large window that was on the wall. He looked through it and saw the doors to the cockpit before looking at Courtney.

"Come onnn… We can take on one Ranger. It's literally just one." Austin said with a sigh.

"Austin. We are not fighting a Ranger to take the ship. You heard what Tommy said. They're trying to pull off the impossible. Us taking the ship will make this even more impossible."

Courtney responded. Austin rolled his eyes before leaning on the table and crossing his arms. He bit his lip before shaking his head. Courtney stood up and walked over and placed a hand on his back and rubbing it for a moment.

"Look, I know you don't really care about everyone else." She stated. Austin looked at her and she raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You want to make sure that I'm safe. You'll let everyone else die before me, and I get that. It's why I keep you around. I wouldn't be able to survive without you. But just for a moment please try to use that brain that I know you have. Even if it's small. Try to realize us taking the ship would risk the extinction of life as we know it."

Austin let his head fall back as he rolled his eyes. Courtney laughed. She shook her head and stood up. While standing straight in front of him, he locked eyes with her and she shot him a forgiving smile before punching him in the arm lightly.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

She stated. As Courtney said this, the lights in the ship turned red. Austin looked around, curling his eyebrows he slid off the table he was sitting on. He walked closer to the window and heard a loud clunk come from the doors to the cockpit.

"Yeah… Riiiiggghhhhhtttt…" Austin said with a chuckle. "This is the perfect example of alright."

Austin looked at Courtney and she just rolled her eyes. Their attention was brought to a smaller window of the ship as the light from the sun was blocked out. They rushed over to the window to see a much larger ship come into view.

"Leo should deal with this right?"

Austin asked looking at Courtney. She slowly shook her head before biting her lip and rushing to the exit of the room which was locked. She tried her best to open it and was brought to failure.

"Austin, they locked us in here."

Austin didn't hesitate to look around the room for something to swing at the glass. Both the table and the chairs were bolted to the ground so those weren't an option. He clenched his fists just as he spotted an emergency case at the other end of the room. He rushed over to it and used his elbow to break the glass of the case. He grabbed the axe that was inside. Once it was in his hands he made his way to the big glass pane and swung the glass. It didn't do anything but slit the glass a little bit. He began swinging it again and again. Eventually the glass cracked all the way across allowing him to swing it one last time and have it shatter.

"They didn't do a good job of keeping us in here."

Austin said as he began climbing through. Once he was on the other side he helped Courtney through and the both made their way to the large door that was blocking their path to Leo on the other side.

"Any ideas on how to get this open?" Austin asked.

"I mean, there's the override console here. I can try to get us in that way."

Austin nodded his head as she began to get to work. She began typing at the console doing stuff that Austin never could understand. He tried looking over her shoulder as she worked and confusion struck his face. He shrugged it off as he bit his lip being anxious to get in. It took a few minutes of her pulling apart the console and playing with wires for her to smile and nod her head as the light on the door became green and the door began to open.

Leo stood up from his seat before turning towards the two on the other side of the door and tilted his head to the side a bit before smirking. Austin stepped into the room and gripped the axe as Courtney stood by his side.

"Welp… I knew that wouldn't keep you kids in your seats. Unfortunate that it didn't. Now I'm gonna have to kill you." Leo chuckled.

"Straight to the point, I like it."

Austin responded with a large smile crossing his face. Leo clenched his fists and before anyone knew it, he was quickly morphed into the Red Psycho Ranger. Austin's eyes widened at the surprise of the suit he wore. Austin had seen this suit before, he just couldn't place when. He remembered that whomever was wearing the suit was not a good man.

"I'll give you one last chance to give up and step back. Otherwise I'm going to have to deal with you."

Leo exclaimed. Austin looked back at Courtney before chuckling and looking back at Leo and gripping tighter to the axe.

"How about no. You just surrender so I don't have to kick your ass ri-"

Austin began talking but was cut off as he was kicked back by Leo. He hit the back wall and slid down it as Courtney rushed in to hit Leo. She kicked herself off of the closest wall to strike from above and let her fist fall into his chest causing him to take a few steps backwards and stumble for a moment. He stood straight before pulling out his sword and smirking under his visor. As Courtney landed, Leo went back in. He raised his sword causing Courtney to think fast as he brought it down on her. She rolled back as he brought down the sword, the sword hit something else that was metal. Leo looked down at what the sword was stuck on and looked over at Austin who was holding out the axe. He winked before spinning around on the ground and kicking Leo at the bottom of his chin knocking him back a few steps.

Austin stood up straight and Courtney got up and stood firmly by his side. Leo swung around his sword before rushing towards the two and engaging in more combat. He blocked attacks from the both of them for as long as he could and began preparing for another attack by beginning to swing his sword. He swung it upwards from in between the two of the teens forcing Austin to block the sword with the axe and Leo hit Austin on the side of the head. Austin stumbled back and Courtney jumped up to kick Leo on the side of the head. Leo blocked her next punch and punched her in the chest leaving her fall to the floor. Leo looked down at them as they struggled to get back up. Leo took off his helmet and smiled down at them.

"You poor children, you will never understand the feeling of pure defeat. Because after this you'll be dead… That's not defeat, that's being spared from defeat. Maybe I should let you live."

Leo stated as he started walking towards the console. He set the Psycho helmet on a chair and rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the console. He began typing in things trying to send some more sort of signals. A crackling noise started to come from the consoles that stopped Leo from his work. He looked down at it and curled his eyebrows.

"Leo? You there? We're ready to be beamed up, we have most of the weapons."

Tommy said over coms. Leo clenched his fists before turning towards Austin and Courtney who were on the ground. Austin made eye contact with Leo whom smiled and then leaned down over the speaker that Tommy's voice came through.

"Copy that Tommy. We had an issue up here that I'm trying to deal with, just give me a minute. And did you say that you have some of them?"

"Yes… The Machine Empire unfortunately has two of them. But we'll make do with the four that we have."

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing. "Beaming you up now."

Leo put on his helmet and shot a look at Courtney and Austin as they sat there in pain. Leo stuck up his right arm to his chest and began typing something on a hologram that appeared. A hologram of Tevore appeared and Leo began to speak.

"Sir. I'm on the Rangers ship and they are about to beam up with the weapons, It's time to follow through with plan B and the other Rangers."

As Leo was turned towards the consoles, Austin looked at Courtney. He scooted closer before leaning towards her.

"We can beam the Rangers here. We just need to distract Leonidas over here." Austin whispered.

"Good, you tackle him and I'll get to the console. Sounds like a good enough plan to me."

Courtney whispered back. Austin smirked and looked at Leo as he immediately got up and rushed towards him, tackling him from behind. Tevore's hologram disappeared and he hit the ground. Courtney rushed over to the console looking around for the "beam" button or something like it.

"Leo? You gonna beam us up?"

Tommy asked again over the console. Once Leo and Austin hit the floor, Leo elbowed Austin in the nose then followed up by kicking him in the chest to get Austin off of himself. Leo stood up and looked at Courtney who was pressing buttons at the console. She looked down and saw a blinking white button making her smile and press it. Just as she pressed it, Leo snatched her up by the back and slammed her head on the console. He flipped her around and lifted her up by the throat. As she was lifted from her feet, the Rangers and Ethan started beaming in. All six appearing in the large cylinder. Leo turned his head to look at the Rangers. He sighed and tossed Courtney to the side as they completely appeared. They all struck a pose and Leo pulled his sword once more.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Andros.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. I had to choose the winning side. They'll spare us."

"They'll spare no one Leo! What were you thinking?!"

Tommy shouted. Leo looked down at his sword biting his lip under his visor. He looked back up at the Rangers and shook his head. He smiled from under his helmet before a red beam surrounded him and he disappeared. They all looked around at each other before Ethan rushed over to Courtney on the ground. He helped her up and Austin made his way to his feet. The other five rangers surrounded them and demorphed. Tommy looked devastated.

"What the hell happened?"

Jason asked. Tommy turned to the other Rangers while clenching his fists. Ethan had the sword on his back and sat Courtney on a chair, once he did that he walked closer to the other Rangers. Delphine was also at a loss for words. The only thing that they thought they had a one up on The Machine Empire, it appeared they didn't. They thought that The Machine Empire wouldn't ever get on the inside of the Power Rangers, but Tommy should have known this first hand. He should have prepared for this.

"The Machine Empire is three steps ahead. They proved it here. I can only imagine what's going on back on the Space Bridge. We've been compromised and lord only knows how many other Rangers have turned against us. We need to be prepared for everything."

Once Tommy finished his statement, Austin looked around at the Rangers and began to soak in their defeat. He was never one to give up on a task at hand, at first he didn't trust the Rangers one bit. He absolutely despised them… But now… Now this was different. He looked down and sighed before looking back up.

"If they're three steps ahead, why don't we catch up? I mean, we're no good being sitting ducks, we have some of the weapons. That means we still have a fighting chance, right?"

Austin asked. Just as he was speaking, the Black Battle-Axe started to glow a neon black. Sky looked down at the bag that was holding the weapons as the black glow somehow radiated. He curled his eyebrows as he opened it up as Austin was speaking.

"Yeah… Sorry to interrupt, but one of the weapons is glowing." Sky stated.

"Wait, really?"

Ethan asked with excitement. He walked over and pulled the weapon from the bag and smiled, Austin stopped talking and looked at everyone a bit confused and soon found himself locking eyes with Ethan as he started walking towards him. He stuck up his hands and chuckled nervously.

"No no no… That wasn't glowing for me."

_Yes it was Austin. Take the axe. _A voice said in the back of Austin's mind. He raised his eyebrows as Ethan came to a stop. Austin looked around.

"Okay. I mostly definitely am hearing voices now… So get that sword away from me…"

"Wait? You heard the voice too?!" Ethan exclaimed. The Rangers looked at Ethan and Austin and observed. Austin nodded his head a bit once he was hearing the voice again.

_Just take the axe, my child. I promise you will not regret it. _

"Fine. Fine, I'll take the damned axe. But I want to know what this voice is. If I have to hear this thing when I'm all alone at night, and it's in my thoughts. We are not going to have a happy night."

Austin stated. Andros chuckled and Ethan just shook his head. Austin grabbed onto the axe and Black Energy zoomed through his body. Austin's eyes widened and his eyes filled with a black glow before he dropped to his knees and the energy settled in his body. Ethan smiled as he nodded his head. He knelt down next to Austin to help him up.

"That talk and everything was super cool, Tommy. But Austin's right. The Weapons are choosing people all ready. Delphine said it herself, these weapons are our fighting chance." Ethan said before standing up and turning towards Tommy. "We have two out of six. And if Delphine is right about these weapons, they only choose those who are worthy, which means The Machine Empire can hold all of the weapons in the world… But it doesn't mean they'll have some of Poseidon's Rangers on their side."

Tommy looked over at Delphine and she shook her head with a look that shouted Ethan was right. Tommy took a deep breath after nodding his head and walking towards Ethan. Once he reached him he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, then we better find the other Rangers for these other two weapons that we have here. And we better do it fast. We should head back to the Space Bridge and start doing some investigation on whether any other Rangers are going to turn on us. Ethan and Austin, you two need to figure out what that voice is. If it is what I'm thinking, then it's a very high possibility it can be of great importance. Might be very helpful."

Austin blinked a couple of times to soak in the information. He cleared his throat while /sticking up a finger and speaking up.

"Sooo… Question. Am I a Power Ranger now? Like, how do I morph?"

Ethan looked at Austin. "It's hard to say. I was able to use the weapon's power down there in Atlantis, but I didn't morph. I don't know if it's because I don't know how to, or some other barrier in the way. Probably something we can talk to this voice about."

Austin immediately frowned as the Rangers began separating to do their own tasks. Sky and Andros worked at the console while Jason helped Courtney get to a room where she could rest. Delphine and Tommy followed in Jason's steps out of the room, but probably to talk over some plan. Austin looked down at the axe as he held it with both hands and he bit his lip.

"How the hell am I worthy?"

**Location: **Ninja Wind Academy

"He's out. We took him out when we got the Blue Psycho Ranger. Left this one behind because I didn't know what to do with him."

The voice was staggered in Braydon's ears. He slowly opened his eyes to see General Tevore in front of him and General Venjix. He only squinted to make it seem like he was unconscious. He tried to make his breath seem as quiet and slow as possible.

"So why did you bring me here?" Venjix asked.

Tevore held out the Green Bo-staff out and it only grew brighter. "Because ever since we got this weapon from Atlantis, it's been glowing like this. We didn't have anyone on the ship that was captured that we haven't used. I even let the Lords daughter hold the weapon and it did nothing. I consulted our Lord and he told us to come here, to bring you to watch."

Venjix looked at Tevore and shook his head. He knelt next to Braydon before sticking out his hand towards the weapon. Tevore handed over the staff and Venjix brought it closer. He tilted his head while he was rubbing his hand across Braydon's face and standing up. Venjix lifted the staff in the air and prepared to swing it down across Braydon's face causing Braydon to fall unconscious. Venjix swung the staff around and turned towards Tevore.

"Bring him onto the ship. If he is the Green Atlantis Sands Ranger, I want to test something first. If what I do works, then we have ourselves a Green Ranger. If not, then we will just destroy the weapon to ensure the Rangers never get a hold of it."

Tevore nodded his head and reaching over to throw Braydon over his shoulder. They started walking and a portal appeared for them to walk through.

**Location: **Machine Empire Mothership

Braydon was chained to the same wall that Leo and the other three Rangers were at one point. His head swung low but lifted a bit once the doors opened and a woman in white and green armor with black and red highlights approached him. She wore black eyeshadow and her hair in a long braid. The hair color was a dark red and eye color was green. She smirked as she stopped in front of Braydon.

"Papa was speaking about you. Something about some green power." She spoke as she studied the teen. "Tevore tried to have me take your power, guess I wasn't worthy."

She chuckled and he lifted his head a bit more and gazed into his eyes. She bit her lip as she ventured forth drowning in his look. He let his head fall and began shaking his head.

"And you are?" Braydon spoke with a struggle. His voice muffled and crackled from the dry throat.

"I was forbidden years ago when daddy started his little conquest to kill the Power Rangers to ever speak of my name. But I think for you I'd make an acception."

Braydon looked up and curled his eyebrows. "So you gonna' tell me?"

She chuckled as she pressed a finger against his lips and winking as Tevore entered the room. She stepped back and turned towards him. He stood looking at her and pointed behind with his thumb towards the exit.

"Leave this room now. You are not permitted to be in here Drakonna."

"Yeah yeah yeah… Just wanted to see who the fresh meat was, big boy."

She walks over to Tevore and pats his chest before twirling back towards Braydon and winking.

"See you later, beautiful."

Drakonna stated while leaving the room. Tevore looked back at her and Braydon couldn't help but chuckle. Tevore looked at Braydon as he was walking towards him.

"What's so funny."

"She was kinda cute. She's got a big bump in her rump." Braydon stated with a laugh. "But I'm sure you already noticed."

Braydon stated with a chuckle. Tevore was quick to punch Braydon in the gut causing Braydon to have a loss of breath. Once he gained it back, he coughed for a moment and looked down at Tevore.

"So what? This is your plan? Sit here and beat me senseless because I have whatever power she was talking about?" Braydon asked. "I am just sensing jealousy all over you. I really don't like this tension."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"That would be a hard no."

Tevore clenched his fists as he was holding back everything in himself not to kill Braydon. Braydon let his head fall again as Tevore pulled out a sword. He lifted Braydon's chin with the tip while looking up at him.

"You humans are all the same. It's your weakness, you're so cocky. Think you can conquer anything at hand. It will be the death of you."

"The only thing that is a death of me at this moment, is you running your mouth. Honestly, if killing me is what you're trying to do, do not stop. You're doing a perfect job!"

Tevore shook his head as Braydon let a bloody smirk cross his face. Tevore swung his sword around before ramming it into Braydon's shoulder. He groaned in pain and started shaking his head and clenching his fists at the end of the chains that was keeping him up.

"Sooonnn of a biittcchh… Phewww… God damn that was good. You should really try another spot if you're gonna kill me."

As soon as Braydon stopped talking, Tevore pulled the sword from Braydon's shoulder very harshly causing Braydon to shout this time. A scream of pain followed by a chuckled and a fall of his head. Tevore looked into Braydon's eyes as his head hung low.

"I gotta say. You, child, have one hell of a pain tolerance. By now all of my other victims would have begged for mercy."

"It's nice to know that this isn't your first rodeo. I'm actually happy that I'm in the right hands when it comes to getting tortured. Honestly thought I was gonna get Scarlet Hoehandsy to torture me. That would have went down a lot differently."

Tevore turned around before walking over to a wall, he pressed on the wall and it opened up revealing an array of weapons, tools and devices. Tevore grabbed a branding iron and heated it up with a laser on his arm.

"Mmmm… Kinky."

Braydon stated as Tevore was walking towards him. Tevore tilted his head to the side before lifting Braydon's shirt and pressing the brand against his skin. His skin boiled and sizzled underneath the brand as Braydon shouted. This was one of the worst pains he had ever felt. Just when Braydon thought Tevore was going to take it off, Tevore only pressed harder. Eventually Braydon just passed out from the pain and Tevore took off the brand leaving Tevore's name in Machine Font just below Braydon's ribcage. Tevore walked back over to the wall where he got the brander and set it in water making it sizzle. If Tevore could smile, he would. But he would only smile at the fact that he finally made Braydon shut up.

**Location: **Space Bridge

The Evac Ship that the Rangers were on finally arrived at the Space Bridge. Once it was settled, the Rangers exited and began to get settled with the order to be cautious about the rest of the Rangers on the ship. They went to go put the weapons somewhere safe, this included Ethan and Austin's weapons as they haven't morphed yet. Courtney was escorted to her own room where she was being taken care of by Dana Mitchell -Pink Lightspeed Ranger-. Austin and Ethan were escorted to a larger room by Tommy. Once they entered the room, Tommy smiled and crossed his arms as they looked around.

"The Space Bridge is huge. Built by S.P.D. for this exact type of circumstance. To hold every ranger team if need be, plus some if it was needed. And here we are, it was needed. This is your headquarters as all of the other team have theirs. Your team is short, but don't feel bad, because of the unfortunate circumstances a lot of the teams are short. But together we're still strong. Though you Rangers are the newest, the others are still looking up to you. After all, you are their only hope."

Tommy stated. Ethan and Austin looked at each other before looking at Tommy and nodding their heads. Sure it was a lot to take in, but unfortunately it was necessary. This was actually happening and neither of them could have ever pictured this actually happening.

"Right. Thank you, Tommy. We'll get settled in here." Ethan stated.

Tommy nodded his head before turning around to begin to leave the room. "I'll call the both of you in when we figure out what the next step is. You know where to find me if you need anything."

Tommy finished and was out of the room. Austin ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. This was absolutely insane. Ethan walked further into the room while sighing and sitting at the counter in the small kitchen which was basically the same room as the living area. There were seven separate bedrooms in the overall living quarters. Three upstairs and four down. There was a bathroom at the top and two at the bottom. Austin found all of this out by doing some exploring. He walked down the stairs to see Ethan writing on a piece of paper.

"So, I know we got off on a bad start and all, but like… We're a team now, right? So that means we have to get along."

"Forced team, but yes. That doesn't mean you don't annoy me."

Austin chuckled before clearing his throat and looking around the room.

"Well. I guess you can get the master bedroom. Which is upstairs by the way. First door to your left. I'll umm… I'm gonna head to bed. It's going to be nice to finally have a bed to sleep on, you know?"

Ethan just nodded his head with a sigh. Austin did exactly what he said and headed to a room. Ethan was stressed, probably more then he should be. He felt like he held some sort of burden, one that was too heavy to carry. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up from the stool and walked up the stairs to the masters. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror with a sigh. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror, almost as if he was looking into a shattered version of himself. He closed his eyes and pressed his knuckles against the short dresser that was in front of him, just below his waist.

_Why are you here, Ethan? What is your purpose?_ The voice stated in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and his surrounding had changed. He was back where he had last seen his father on Old Terra Venture. He looked past all of the buildings coming to a collapse and saw his father on the ground. He clenched his jaw. _Let go of what is not letting you go, Ethan. _

"Who are you?"

_Ethan… I am. What is around you, the destruction. The hurt. The loss. That is us. _

The surroundings changed again and he was now at a park with his father and his mother playing with a baby in the distance. Ethan took a step closer and he just couldn't walk anymore. There was an invisible wall blocking him from touching his mother's face one last time.

_I am the happiest moment you have witnessed and the smile upon your mother's face. I am the good and the evil. But this… this about you my child. We cannot answer who you are, that is you to answer only. _

Ethan turned around and shook his head. Anger crossed his face and as that did, the world around him shattered. He felt like he was free falling until he hit the bottom of nothing, but he was able to stand. Once he did, only visions of memories surrounded him. The good ones were surrounded by red and the bad was surrounded by blue.

"We?! You keep saying we! What do you mean we?"

_We… us… you are not ready to see us. You will be ready when you have lead your team. When you have hope._

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE HOPE?!"

Ethan shouted in tears. Just as he said this, a figure appeared and it had a white aura around it. The figure was his father, and his father walked closer and spoke, but the voice echoed. It was Us.

"_Ethan. Let go. You can have hope. You are hope." _The figure stated. Ethan shook his head as he was at a loss of words seeing his father.

"Dad?"

"_No, Ethan. Us. Taking the form of what you won't let go. He pains you. You blame him. Why?"_

Ethan looked down and shook his head. His tears flowed down his cheeks.

"My mother… she died of cancer. We had to leave her on Earth as Terra Venture was taking off. They wouldn't let her on because of her disease. It would have been a wasted ticket… My father left her. He had no choice. But we could've stayed. Then, he left me. Refused to come with me. He could have and he didn't…"

Ethan cried. The figure walked closer to Ethan before wrapping him in its arms. Ethan cried on its shoulder and gripped it as hard as it could.

"I have no hope. Because you were my hope."

The figure shook its head before lifting Ethan's chin and smiling. "_No, Ethan. You were always hope." _It said before it faded away and Ethan was free falling. Once he landed he jumped up in his bed and looked around. He was sweating and tears kept rolling. He quickly wiped them before he noticed a small red light next to his bed. It was the red orb from the sword. It levitated into the air and hovered above his hands. He curled his eyes and the orb landed in his hands.

_Ethan. You are hope. _

**End of Episode 4**


	5. Memories from a Psycho

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_/Not a lot to say this week other then we really hope you enjoy! This episode is something we consider more of an interlude because it doesn't have a whole lot of action and doesn't progress the story a whole lot, but it does set up a bunch of things. We have some huge plans for the overall arc, so we hope you all have a ton of patience with our story and we hope that you are all enjoying this story to it's finest. Other then that, enjoy this week's episode./_

* * *

"_**Memories from a Psycho"**_

**Location: **Machine Empire Mothership

There was a big dome in the Mothership that all of the Generals and Cog's gathered for events. At the end of the of the dome was General Venjix sitting in a throne and next to him was Drakonna sitting in a smaller throne beside him. She was dressed in a white and green dress with red and gold highlights throughout the dress. The rest of the dome was for the most part empty but set up for a duel.

At the very end of the dome, a large caged gate was opened which revealed Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink dragging Braydon who was all chained up and he was stripped down to a robe that he had wrapped around his waist showing the Tevore burn mark just under his right rib cage. They drug him all the way to the feet of General Venjix. Braydon looked up and locked eyes with Drakonna which forced him to shoot a bloody smile. She bit her lower lip seductively at him as General Venjix stood from his throne and stepped down towards Braydon. Braydon scanned the General with a less satisfied smile.

"Look… Your Covenant vibes are killing me. You should really cut back on all of this. Think you'd get a better fan base." Braydon stated.

"I think your witty comments will be the death of you."

"Thank god…" Braydon started looking around the dome "...It'll put me out of my misery from being in this piece of shit."

Venjix chuckled as he raised his just over Braydon's head. He looked down into Braydon's cocky smile. Venjix didn't hesitate but to bring his hand across Braydon's face causing him to move his head completely to the side and spit out blood. Braydon coughed a moment before looking up at the General.

"Just wait till I kill you."

Braydon threatened. Venjix laughed it off as the Psycho Rangers lifted Braydon off the floor anto a large metal T to hold up Braydon with the chains. He hung from the large shape while Venjix turned and looked at the crowd.

"Tonight is the night where we celebrate the conquering of our Lord! He had demolished everything in his path and will continue to do so! But it is still our job to make sure absolutely nothing gets in his way! He has allowed us to celebrate the victory with a duel to the death. Our first contestant is the man in the chains. The Lord claims he has the ability to wield green! So… If he has the ability to wield green, he has the ability to win."

Venjix shouted amungs the stadium. The stadium praised and shouted at Venjix's words. Venjix turned to Psycho Yellow and Pink signalling them to grab the next contestant. Pink lifted her arm and spoke into it to talk to another Psycho Ranger. Together, Psycho Blue and Red walked through the same gate that Braydon did but behind them was another Ranger. He sported the blue color that matched the Trident in his hand. His suit was for the most part armored with a chest plate with Atlantean writing in gold on the outlining of the chest plate which was black and blue. On his belt was the Atlantis Symbol of peace which looked like an A, but the bottoms of the legs connected to each other. The belt was black with gold highlighting and writing that matched the chest plate. His visor formed a crown as if he were the king of Atlantis himself.

His posture was strong as he walked along the side of the other Psycho Rangers. They stopped just a few feet from Venjix and the Psycho Rangers quickly moved next to the others which guarded the throne. The unknown blue Ranger stood by Venjix's side.

"And the contestant you have all been waiting for. The Poseidon Atlantis Ranger!"

As Venjix said this, there was another uproar in the crowd which made the Blue Ranger smile under his visor. Venjix turned towards Tevore whom was walking from the gate that everyone else entered from and Tevore held the Green Bo-staff in his arms. He handed it over as soon as he reached Venjix and headed for the Psycho Rangers, standing guard with them. Venjix walked towards Braydon and scanned him. Venjix unlocked the chains causing Braydon to drop to the floor.

Braydon struggled to stand up and Venjix dropped the staff at Braydon's hands. Braydon looked up at Venjix who already began walking towards his throne. By the time he sat down, Braydon made his way to his feet and held the staff as the green power zoomed through his body. The Blue Ranger took a few steps towards Braydon while swinging around his trident. He raised it, pointing it in Braydon's face.

"Bow down now. Make this easy and let me just kill you."

His voice was too distorted for Braydon to recognize who it was. The voice sounded like a demon with a sore throat, which only made Braydon chuckle at the thought. Braydon held the staff close to his side.

"Let's make one thing clear here, Blue's Clues. I won't bow down even if it means the death of me. Guess this duel to the death really is my thing then." Braydon stated swinging the staff around. "So… What the hell do I have to do to kick your ass?"

The Blue Ranger chuckled as he popped his neck. Braydon gripped onto the staff as Venjix looked at the both of them. Braydon on one end of the stadium and the Blue Ranger on the other. Braydon slowly analysed the situation. There were too many of them to take on with just himself and there were no exits. So, his plan was to fight this Ranger and hopefully the fight would spark the 'Green Power' that the General was talking about. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a moment.

"Now that our contestants are ready to duel, the fight will commence!" Venjix looked at the both of them before nodding his head. "Begin!"

The Blue Ranger didn't hesitate to run towards Braydon. Braydon took another deep breath before opening his eyes and ducking under the Ranger's swing. He slid underneath the attack and hit the Ranger in the gut with the staff. Braydon somersaulted to his feet and turning back towards the Blue Ranger. The Ranger turned towards Braydon.

"You won't win this. Your staff will do nothing against my power, give up now." The Blue Ranger explained.

Braydon scoffed, "Yeahhhh… How about…. No?"

**Location: **Space Bridge, Command Center

There weren't many Rangers in the Command Center at the time due to the fact that the Ranger's were compromised. Only the ones Tommy could absolutely trust were in there. This included; Andros, Jason, Eric, Delphine, Sky, Ethan and Austin.

Tommy was giving a debrief on their next mission. The mission was to infiltrate a Machine Empire Outpost on Earth and gain more information on where the main fleet may be. He believed that this was one of the strongest hunches to getting to the main fleet because this outpost was still dealing with final defenders in Reef Side. So not only was this an intel mission, this was also a rescue mission. They were to gather intel and also get the remaining survivors onto the Space Bridge.

They all stood around the table as Tommy discussed planned. It had already been decided that the team to go down would be Tommy, Jason and Andros while everyone else stayed on the Space Bridge and if they needed help, Eric would send down Sky and Delphine as backup. The reason Austin and Ethan weren't apart of the show yet was because they hadn't yet morphed. Tommy wasn't going to let them go on a mission without being able to morph.

"With that said, I think it's pretty clear on everyone's roles. Remember, we have two Rangers who are trying their best with the military to defend Reef Side. Their is a very heavy barricade that the military set up in Reef Side. It's given them a fighting chance and it won't be long until the Machine Empire brings down a whole armada on them. They're also running out of resources, so let's get this done fast." Tommy explained looking at the Rangers.

They all nodded their heads and immediately hopped into work. Austin exited the room and headed straight for his bedroom. Once he got there, he sat on his bed and he pressed his two index fingers on the side of his head trying to rub the headache away. He closed his eyes thinking about the dream he had last night. An interesting one about a memory he somehow had crammed in the back of his head.

He was reliving the nightmare from the previous night. Austin opened his eyes and he was in the same exact place that he was in his dream. He stood from the stool and looked around. The surrounding area was a neon purple and islands of familiar places were floating. He was standing in some sort of void. He walked around looking for more answers, but it seemed like the more he walked, the less sound became hear-able. He walked to the edge of the island and looked down.

"Hello?!" Austin turned around with a sigh. "Look, I've been seeing this place a lot, and I don't appreciate it. May I get some answers?! Please?!"

Austin asked looking around. He didn't know where to walk to or what even to do. He bit his lip locking his eyes on an island just across the way. The island was all sand with smoke coming off the hills. On some of the sandy hills, were dead trees and things of that such. He walked closer to get a better view of the island. Once he got closer to the edge he started free falling which startled him. His heart was racing unbelievably. He landed from the free fall on the island with all the sand. He stood up and looked around, this time it wasn't an island. It was as if he was dropped straight into the memory that the island represented. Austin stood up and looked around.

Anxiety swept his body as he saw three figures appear. One of them was the Red Psycho Ranger who was towering over a little boy. Just seeing that, he clenched his fists in anger. The next person was a woman who was wearing a large white and pink poncho. She held a sword on her back and her blonde hair was tied in a bun. Austin looked at the three of them as the Red Psycho Ranger lifted the boy by his shirt. Lifting him from his feet, he looked at Austin in the distance. His lips moved as if he were screaming for help, but nothing came from them. Austin couldn't hear what the boy was saying.

He rushed towards the boy and hit an invisible barrier. He looked around confused as all could be. Austin placed his hands upon the invisible barrier trying his hardest to press through. He began banging on it as hard as he could to get through. He clenched his fists and took them from the wall.

_Austin… There is no use. _A voice stated from behind. Seems like the only thing that he could actually hear. Austin turned around and locked eyes with the figure. The voice took shape of the Red Psycho Ranger. Austin tilted his head to the side and took a couple of steps forward.

"Why are you haunting me? You're in my dreams, always in my dreams no matter how hard I try to get away from you. You're always there."

_The embodiment. Yes… Me? I am trying to free you from what haunts you. You need to answer the question, why does this haunt you?_

The voice stated. Austin clenched his fists a moment, and scanned the figure. Austin was so infuriated at it. He didn't know why, he didn't remember why he had a reason too.

"What happened to me? All of this? The desert, you -what ever the hell you are. And this same moment with the kid and the Red Psycho Ranger. It haunts me every day! I need to know why!"

The figure walked closer to Austin and placed it's hand on his shoulder. Austin eyeballed the figure before scanning up his arm to his face. Austin's anger took control, he grabbed onto the hand and flipped the figure which made it vaporize into thin air. Austin looked around, he was confused and angry. He didn't know how to feel. As he was looking around, he bit his lip as more figures appeared. They were all Red Psycho Rangers which broke Austin completely. Austin looked around as the Red Psycho's surrounded him before they all started speaking in unison.

_You need to let go of the 'Why'. The only way you will ever move forward and be who you were meant to be, you need to give it up!_

"You need to shut your fucking mouth. You talk too much!"

Austin shouted. They all ran towards him and he immediately jumped into combat. He tried his best to block most of the attacks but was being struck down pretty fast. He dropped to his knees as the Psycho Red Rangers jumped onto him. Austin screamed in anger before swinging both of his arms outwards knocking most of the Red Ranger's off of him. He kicked off two of the Rangers that were stuck on him. Austin stood and looked at the Red Rangers on the ground. He popped his neck and watched as more Red Psycho Rangers appeared from thin air.

_Give up. Let this go, Austin._

"No… I want answers."

_You will never get the answers you're looking for, child._

**Location: **Machine Empire Mothership

Braydon was kicked to the floor by the Blue Atlantis Sands Ranger. Braydon looks up at the Ranger while he approaches. Braydon grips onto his staff harder before swinging around on the floor and kicking the Ranger back. Braydon made his way to his feet and swung around the staff as he prepared to hit the Ranger. He lifted the staff into the air and swung it at the Rangers side which he was pretty quick to block.

As soon as the Ranger blocks Braydon's attack, Braydon trips the Ranger with his foot causing the Ranger to fall to his back. Braydon swings the staff upwards and swings it down towards the Rangers throat. The end of the staff hit the Blue Rangers throat making his head jerk upwards before hitting the ground and the Ranger fall limp. Braydon's eyes widened and chuckled nervously.

"Wait… Did I just?" Braydon turned towards Venjix with a large smile. "Alright, buddy! I just took out some new Ranger. So you better just let me go! I don't want to take all of you out if I don't have too."

Venjix sat silent as Braydon spoke. Behind Braydon, the Blue Ranger slowly stood up and gripped the Trident. "Not so fast, boy. I have the power of Poseidon. You have the power of a staff, there is no way you will ever defeat me."

Venjix chuckled as Braydon turned with a sigh. The Blue Ranger gripped onto the Trident as Venjix stood up from his throne. Drakonna looked back and forth between Venjix and Braydon.

"Finish him, Blue Ranger! Prove yourself to be a king. If you dare to stand against all other Rangers." Venjix shouted.

The Blue Ranger smirked from under his visor, he didn't hesitate but to shove the staff into Braydon's chest. Braydon looked down as he dropped the staff and blood filled Braydon's mouth. Braydon gripped the trident looking back and forth between the Ranger and the Trident. Braydon struggled to speak, but the Blue Ranger twisted the Trident in Braydon's chest. Drakonna looked away from the scene as the Blue Ranger took the Trident from Braydon's chest.

The Blue Ranger watched as Braydon's body dropped dead. He stepped past Braydon's body and stands in front of Venjix. Venjix nods his head at the Ranger. Pleased with his performance, he unstraps the Ranger's helmet and begins to take it off. As the helmet came completely off, Trent Fernandez-Mercer stood in the Blue Atlantis Ranger suit. Trent smiled at Venjix as Venjix held Trent's helmet to the side.

"You have proven yourself to be worthy to stand by the throne and take back the Atlantis Morphers. You have the potential to stand next to our Lord."

"Thank you, General. I promise I will not fail you."

**Location: **Space Bridge, Atlantis Sands Quarters

Austin was still sitting in the chair, it was almost as if he was paralyzed in his position. He was still having the vision. Inside the vision, he was still fighting off the Red Psycho Rangers. He blocked as many attacks as he could, but they kept breaking him down and only more appeared. He was in tears because of the anxiety and anger. Austin took a couple more hits from the Rangers before he was curled up on the floor. As soon as he curled into a ball from giving up, he found himself in the shoes of the little boy was lifted off the floor by the Red Psycho Ranger that he saw earlier.

The Rangers around him disappeared into thin air except for one. This Ranger walked closer to Austin and reached down to pick Austin up from his shirt. Once he was lifted from the ground by the chest fabric of his shirt, the memories immediately flew back to him. They flew through his mind and the Ranger disappeared and now Austin was seeing through the eyes of the kid.

"You child, you are coming with me."

The Red Psycho Ranger stated. The woman next to him had tears in her eyes as the Psycho Ranger held the kid in his grasp. She took a few steps towards the Ranger and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please… I know you were ordered to get him, but there is so much more you could do. Just leave him alone! Please!"

She begged. The Ranger looked at the woman as he dropped the child and picked her up by the throat. The kid let tears rain down his eyes as he looked up at her and the Ranger. He ran towards the Ranger but was quickly kicked back.

"Mom!" The kid shouted.

"Austin, it will be okay baby. Just stay strong for me. Your father will never find you."

Just as she said this, she took a pink crystal from her back and stuck it in the neck of the Red Psycho Rangers neck causing the boy's vision to be blinded by light. The woman was dropped and she ran towards the child, sweeping him from his feet and running. She tripped a few times but was then shot in the side with a blaster causing her to stumble down the sandy hill. The boy began to black out but locked eyes with a man who approached him. The man looked like Tommy Oliver, but his skin was pale and hair was long.

"Don't you worry, my child. You will never have to worry about being hurt again."

Tommy stated. The kid shook his head in terror just before another light engulfed the area and multiple more Rangers exited a portal and began fighting Tommy. The Rangers were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A smile crossed his face as the Black Ranger picked him up.

"You're safe now."

Austin opened his eyes from the vision and gasped for breath. Tears were in his eyes as he smiled. He wiped his tears and opened his eyes a bit wider where he was faced with a black floating orb. Austin reached out and grabbed it making his smile a bit brighter. Austin was started at the sound of a knock on the door. He shoved the orb in his pocket and stood up, wiping away the rest of his tears and drying his cheeks.

"Coming."

He stated simply. Opening the door, to his surprise was Courtney. She looked up at him and smiled, he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're alright?" He asked.

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, I am. I was afraid I wasn't going to be. You know, because you don't know how to properly take down a bad guy." She teased.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeahhh… Well. I actually don't have a response to that one at the moment. Just give me a few." He stated. "So I'm guessing you're in these quarters too?"

She shook her head as they began to walk away from the bedroom and head down stairs. He scanned her, his perspective on things had changed and he didn't know how to explain it. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to look at him with a smile.

"They told me these were Ranger quarters only. I'm in the civilian bay, but hey… One of us made it to be a Ranger, huh?"

They both chuckled and Austin shrugged. "I guess you're right. Just honestly thought if either of us were to be a Ranger, you'd be the one."

They made their way towards the couches where they sat down and continued to talk. On the other side of the ship, the rest of the Ranger's were prepping to start their evac mission. Tommy, Jason and Andros were already suited up to go down. Tommy was in his White Tiger Armor, Jason in his original Red Ranger Armor and Andros sporting his Space Ranger Armor. Ethan stood next to Eric, Sky and Delphine as Sky worked the computer alongside Alpha.

"Alright. You'll be teleporting there in the next three seconds, Rangers." Alpha stated.

"Thank you, Alpha. We'll keep you in the loop if we need back up. Stay next to the console."

Tommy said. They all nodded their head and just as Tommy finished, the three of them were teleported to Reef Side. Delphine turned towards the three men and sighed at the current events.

"I'm proud to be working by the side's of all of you. You are all strong willed, I praise you for that."

Ethan chuckled at the thought. He walked over to a chair and sat down while the Veteran Rangers conversed. He took out the Red Orb and looked at it while curling his eyebrows. The previous night, the voice said that he was hope. He agreed, he didn't have an option not to agree, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't know how he was Hope. This struck a nerve in him. The voice kept repeating the same three words in his head. _You are hope. _Once. _You are hope. _Twice. _You. Are. Hope. _By the third time he stood up and shook his head. The three Rangers looked his way.

"Ethan, is everything alright?" Sky asked looking at him.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. I'll be alright, though."

Ethan responded while heading out of the room. He exited the Command Center and began walking towards the Atlantis Sands Quarters. He walked past multiple people and studied, thinking about what they might have been thinking. They were at an absolute loss of hope. They were literally just standing on the sidelines with no clue and no way to see what was going on in the game. They didn't know that the Rangers were losing. They didn't know all of the lives that were being lost. But they had to trust the Power Rangers. What else could they do? Why Ethan was thinking about all of this couldn't be answered even in his own mind.

Ethan made it to the large corridor before his quarters. He stood in front of the doors to the Atlantis Quarters but something sparked him to stop. He turned to look at Zhane and Mike who were conversing while walking down the halls. Ethan turned around a little more and noticed his orb glowing a little brighter. He looked down at the orb in his hands and curled his eyebrows.

_Follow them, Ethan._

The voice stated. Ethan didn't like hearing the voice, but he was thankful it wasn't telling him the same thing again. Ethan slowly followed behind the two Rangers. He tried to make it as discreet as he could as they walked towards a room that was marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Seeing them use a card get in and the doors close, he stood from his hiding spot and walked over. He took out the card that Tommy had given to both him and Austin back when he congratulated them for becoming Rangers. He swiped the card and it did nothing. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked around.

There had to be another way to get into that room, he just needed to find out how. Just as Ethan thought he was at a loss, the orb floated from his pocket and hovered just above the card slot. The light on the slot turned green and the door opened. Ethan chuckled and took the orb as he walked in. He walked in a bit further and peered a corner seeing that only Mike and Zhane were in the room.

"He said he'd let us know when it was time. We just have to wait." Zhane stated.

"Yes. I understand that. There is a weapon missing from the bay. Someone reported it missing last night. If Venjix finds out we lost a weapon, we both are in deep shit." Mike responded.

Ethan clenched his fists, he wanted to do something about this. He just didn't know what to do. He still didn't know how to morph. He was at a huge loss here. Maybe if he just waited for a couple more moments, he could piece together a little bit of a plan to strike them.

"I doubt that anyone took it to hide it from of us. It's probably just under the care of one of those new Rangers. You ever think that they might have it? It is the source for their power after all."

Ethan softly let his head fall onto the wall. These were the Rangers that Tommy warned about. They were traitors. He looked down at his orb and took a deep breath. He needed to morph, right now.

"God dammit… Help me out here… A Morphing call, or something would be very helpful!" He shouted as quietly as he could. It was a loud whisper that caught Mike's attention. He stood up from his chair and smirked as he turned to walk towards the exit of the room. Ethan gripped the orb and tried to act casual, he stood up straight and walked into the room like he had belonged there. Mike and Zhane looked at each other before looking back at Ethan.

Zhane cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. Can we help you?"

Ethan turned to look at Zhane with a smile, "No… I was actually just hoping to find sommmmeee…" Ethan looked around for something to fill his excuse with, but was brought to… A plant. "...Ahah! Found it! I was looking for the flowers I left for Tommy. I actually forgot to put some good soil in here. Just got some from-"

"Cut the shit, kid."

Zhane stated. Both Mike and Zhane raised their right hand which held their strapped on morphers. The morphers turned into a different type of morpher once they raised their hands to their chest. The morphers were black with the color highlight of their respected Psycho Ranger Color.

"Go! Psycho!" They both stated. Their Psycho armor formed around their body, Black and Green respectively. They stood straight and Ethan's eyes widened. Mike pointed at Ethan firmly.

"You've stepped into the wrong business, Power Ranger."

**End of Episode 5**


	6. The Thunder Rolls

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_/Seems like most of you (We're hoping) are enjoying the story. So we are very glad. At the current time that this episode was uploaded we've had 448 views. We are going to announce the next season of heroes once we reach 700! So help us out! Share and share and share! We also need to know if you all want a Season 2 (and yes, we know that you haven't seen them morphed a lot, we are going to get to that! We promise!). So let us know in the comments if you are all interested for a second season. We are also going to be doing a poll for your own characters! We want you to make a character and post the Character in the comments. We will choose the best three to be added into the show and maybe even become a Ranger ;). The format will be posted in the comments by us. If you can't find it, just PM us and we will gladly send you the format for you to make you character. The conditions of the character creation will also be directed in the comments, same applies above if you can't find it. Other then that, enjoy this episode as you finally see some of your favorite characters get to morph! Enjoy!/_

* * *

"_**The Thunder Rolls"**_

**Location: **Machine Empire Mothership, Dungeon Chamber

Braydon's lifeless body was being dragged to an empty cell by a couple of Cogs. Drakonna escorted the Cogs to the cell with the staff at her side. Venjix ordered the staff to be in lockup until they had another purpose for it. As soon as the Cog's got to the cell, they threw Braydon's body in there on top of other dead bodies and a pile of bones. Drakonna stopped next to the cell as the Cog's locked the cell and turned to walk away. Once their backs were turned, Drakonna was quick to reach to her back and wield her sword before chopping of both of their heads causing them to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, loves. I've got other plans."

Drakonna smiled and put her sword away with a smile. She reached over and picked up the keys to make her way to the cell and unlock it. She stepped in and knelt next to Braydon whom she seemed to fantasize over. She poked him to see if he would roll over and wake up, but he laid there silently and breathlessly. Drakonna was not pleased by this, she shook her head and looked down at the green staff that was glowing. If it gave him power and if Venjix talked so highly of this weapon, she hoped that this power -if he really was the chosen one- could bring him back. She prayed that it did.

Placing the staff on his chest, the green orb glew brighter than ever which made Drakonna stumble backwards a little bit with a large smile. The energy ran through Braydon's body straight to the three stab wounds just below his ribcage where the trident had stabbed. This wound was where the glow would be brighter than the rest of the energy in his body. Braydon's eyes suddenly jolted open and he took a breath as his eyes were flooded with a glow of green. The power drifted from his body to the orb on the staff. The staff itself was covered in a green glow before vaporizing, only leaving the Green Orb to float infront of Braydon who was now sitting up.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

He asked scratching the back of his head. Drakonna took the Orb out of the air and held it out towards him with a flirtatious smile. Braydon scanned the girl just before locking eyes with her which forced him to smile back. He looked down at her hand that was holding the orb, he took the orb and focused back on the girl who was now talking.

"You're on the Machine Empire Mothership, it's where you died. Also where I think that Orb brought you back to life somehow."

"Riiiggghhhtttt… That all makes perfect sense." Braydon stated making his way to his feet and wiping himself off. "So if that's so, why are you helping me? Aren't you apart of this evil cult?"

"Yes and no. The Machine Empire is just the surface of the war that is here. This war in not just in this universe, but in many that follow and The Machine Empire is only one of the many armies that are on this side of the war."

"So where do you fall?"

"Well, under a higher army of this side of the war. I was directed here for the Atlantis Weapons by my father who is the one running the whole damned operation. That leads us to why I'm helping you. The Machine Empire and General Venjix has other plans with those weapons and plans to overthrow my father. A smaller war in the much larger scale."

Braydon ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head trying to bring in all the information.

"So what? You're trying to stop Venjix?"

"I'm trying to honor my father and make sure he follows through with his plan. If that means stopping Venjix, then yes. I will do what is necessary to make sure this happens. I need you because you have some sort of Green Power that all of the Generals and even my father once fantasized about. I figured the best way to turn the tides is none other than you."

Drakonna said looking at Braydon. Braydon looked down at the orb in his hands and stood up. Drakonna stood all the way up as well. She crossed her arms as Braydon thought deeply about everything she was saying. He sighed and looked back at Drakonna.

"Alright. I'll help you take the fucker down. But under one condition. Whoever the hell your dad is and whatever he is trying to do… he spares the sector of space where Earth is. Otherwise this is a no deal." Braydon stated.

"This isn't a bargain. I can just knock you out now and leave you to die. I'm the one letting you out, so either you help me, or you don't. Your choice."

Braydon bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't know what to do, he needed more information on her father before he could make any final decisions. He turned towards Drakonna with a sigh.

"Fine. But I don't know how to use this damned orb."

Drakonna nodded her head with a smile. "I don't necessarily need you to use the orb just yet. First we need to get you out of here. Once they find out you're gone, they'll send their forces looking for the both of us."

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

**Location: **Space Bridge

Ethan was kicked back by the Green Psycho Ranger. He had been putting up a fight for as long as he could and was both physically and mentally exhausted as both Rangers approached him.

"Give it up, Ranger. You're coming with us! We can't have you telling your crew who we are." Mike said walking closer to Ethan. He reached down and picked Ethan up by his shirt and held him in the air. "Surrender, or we will kill you."

Ethan looked down at the Psycho Ranger. His head was pounding from the beat down that he had just received. The orb that was in his pocket began to glow through the fabric which caught Zhane's attention. Zhane stepped toward Ethan, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the orb. Zhane smiles underneath the visor.

"Forget him… I think I just found the missing weapon. We should get rid of him and go back to the mothership to deliver this straight to Venjix."

Mike also smiled under his visor as Zhane spoke. Ethan looked down at both of them as he was fading in and out.

_You are hope. Believe in the power of Atlantis. Poseidon's hand will grant you the power of Atlantis Sands if you believe, Ethan._

Ethan looked at the orb and started to grind his teeth. Red energy began to flow through his body once more. His strength was replenished and he kicked Mike back causing him to drop Ethan. Ethan landed on his feet and immediately punched Zhane back all while spinning and kicking the orb out of Zhanes hand into the air. The orb flew into the air and Ethan reached behind himself to grab the orb.

Ethan stuck a pose as the Psycho Rangers stood straight. Ethan put the orb out in front of him and smirked.

"I believe."

As Ethan said this, the orb glew brighter than anytime before. He swung it around as his skin glew red as well.

"Poseidon's hand!"

Ethan pushes the orb out in front of him causing it to turn into a hand morphed much like the one the Mighty Morphin Morphers. The morphed was in the shape of an upside down A with the two bottom legs of the A connecting. He smiled as the orb was at the center of the morpher much like the power coin would be.

"Grant me the Power of Atlantis Sands!"

The energy on Ethan's body began to radiate causing red armor to begin crystallizing around his body. Once the body suit was crystallized, his helmet crystallized with a visor. The helmet was in the shape of a Red Shark with it's mouth opened as the visor. The morpher was placed on his belt being a logo per se for the Atlantis Sands Rangers. Ethan struck a pose and smiled under his visor.

"It's about damned time." Ethan exclaimed. "Now it's time for both of you to stand down, or be put down."

The Psycho Rangers struck a pose. Ethan rushes in and they engaged in hand to hand combat. The Rangers blocked each others attacks for a long while. Ethan eventually took the upper hand by kicking Zhane back and jumping into the air to kick Mike on the side of his visor.

Mike hit the ground and Ethan walked towards Mike. He bent over and hit him in the throat causing him to demorph. Ethan hit him one more time to knock him out, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. Zhane stood up and popped his neck looking at Ethan.

"You won't get away with this, Ranger. This is where that ends."

Ethan turned towards Zhane with a smile under his visor. He took a few steps towards him, the closer he got to Zhane, the more Zhane felt threatened. Once Ethan got close enough, they engaged in combat once more.

Ethan was almost caught off guard a couple of times by Zhane as they fought. Ethan was uncanny with his blocking. Zhane only hit Ethan once or twice because Ethan was dealing with an extra attack that Zhane was able to throw in the mix. Zhane threw a couple more punches but Ethan was able to grab his wrist and twist it causing Zhane to stop. Ethan punched Zhane in the chest sending him stepping backwards before Ethan jumped up into the air and kicked Zhane one the side of his face. Zhane was knocked to the ground and forced to demorph.

Ethan smiled down at the two Psycho Rangers who were unconscious. As Ethan demorphed, his red orb hovered in the air makin Ethan reach out and put the orb in his pocket. He blinked a couple of times as he started to register what had happened.

**Location:** Machine Empire Mothership

Venjix was inside of a head room where he had gotten orders from their Lord. All of the Psycho Rangers were in the room besides the ones on the space bridge alongside Trent who was demorphed. He had his arms crossed and his chin up. Venjix was currently standing in front of the large wall where the hologram would appear and was facing the Psycho Rangers and Trent.

"I am very proud of you, Trent. Now that you have proven yourself worthy, you are the perfect match along side of the Psycho Rangers to finally eliminate the Power Rangers."

"With all do respect, General. I have been in this situation before. I've been on this side of the sideline and they had overcame everything that I did. Remember why I'm doing this. Not for you, but for them." Trent responded.

"Remember who has the chip in that thing that you call a morpher. You will do everything that I say. Whether you like it or not. So don't make me control you, Mr. Mercer. Just do what I say."

Venjix stated. Trent sighed and all of their attention was focused on Tevore who rushed into the room alongside Drakonna. He stood strong next to Venjix with his sword to his side.

"General. We have a huge issue. The kid that you had the Blue Ranger kill, his body has disappeared."

Venjix looked at Tevore and flicked his eyes at Drakonna who stood firmly. Trent sighed at Tevore's statement. He thought that if maybe the General would listen to him, he'd have an upperhand. Guess Trent was lucky that he didn't.

"It's because he isn't dead. I told you, the Power Rangers are a lot stronger than you think. You underestimate them. That will be your defeat."

Venjix stepped past both Tevore and Drakonna and started walking towards the exit. "Then I must be lucky to have you on my side! Find him! Bring him to me! He can't go far!"

Braydon hid behind a container in the Carrier Bay. He looked around at all the ships and sighed. He had no idea on how to fly any of these things, and absolutely nothing from the Ninja Wind Academy would have taught him. Braydon bit his lip as he tried his best to sneak closer to a ship to escape. He looked around as a sudden alarm went off and sent his chest pounding. He gulped as Cogs were rushing all over the place. He didn't doubt that they were looking for him. Drakonna entered the bay alongside Trent which caught Braydon's attention. Braydon slid under a small ship, and listened as they both walked casually down a set of stairs.

"As long as you don't go all psycho on me." Drakonna said ending her previous statement. All of the Cog's left the bay and Drakonna stopped by the ship that Braydon was under. She placed a hand on the ship before leaning down and locking eyes with Braydon. "You're not very good at this hiding thing. You're very predictable."

Braydon rolled his eyes and got out from underneath the ship. As soon as he stood all the way up, he locked eyes with Trent who had his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Braydon looked at Drakonna who laughed.

"Don't worry. He's not trying to kill you, not yet at least. The whole ship is looking for you, so we better get you the hell out of here." Drakonna informed.

Braydon looked back and forth between the two of them, being as confused as ever. "I didn't think he was going to kill me. He's the White Dino Ranger, I'm just confused as to why he's on this ship."

"It's a long story, kid. Look, we don't have a lot of time before Venjix wonders why I haven't found you yet. So the both of you better get the hell on that ship and get out of here. Because once Venjix knows I'm helping you, he'll take complete control of me." Trent added.

Drakonna nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed onto Braydon's wrist and pulled on him towards the ship. He stood defiant and curled his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why don't you come with us?"

"Because I can't. Just trust me. She'll lead you somewhere safe where the Machine Empire can't get a hold of you. Now go." Trent ordered. Drakonna yanked on Braydon's arm once more. Braydon looked at Drakonna and sighed before looking back at Trent and nodding his head.

"Alright." He said as he turned with Drakonna.

They got into a ship, Drakonna immediately headed towards the cockpit. They sat down as Drakonna started messing with a bunch of buttons causing the ship to turn on. He lookout the window seeing Trent turn towards Cogs and Psycho Rangers heading towards him. Trent morphed into the Blue Atlantis Sands Ranger to hold off the enemies who were approaching. Braydon turned back around with his eyes widened and fists clenched. Trent was the Ranger who killed him? Why would he do that? He did say something about being controlled, but that didn't cross Braydon's mind… Just anger.

On the other side of the Mother Ship, Venjix was standing by a console. Tevore was alongside them and they were looking at a hologram of what was happening in the carrier bay. He punched the table out of anger. Tevore shook his head and pointed at the ship.

"Sir, I knew we couldn't trust the Lord's daughter! I never trusted her! From the moment he placed her on this ship! We should have killed her when we had the chance."

"Easy, Tevore. It was our fault for trusting her. Now we must fix our mistakes. She is taking one of our ships, that won't be hard to track. We've already got the Rangers to deal with, so after we stop Trent, we'll send him after her and the kid. Bring her back and deliver her to her father's feet. Keep this under the rug until we get her back. We don't want to cause alarm from our Lord. He'll step foot here and then ruin everything we are trying to do. So just bring her to me."

They looked back at the hologram and the ship that Drakonna and Braydon were in had already taken off. Trent was doing his best to fight off the Psycho Rangers, it had appeared that he had already taken out the Cogs that were attacking him. Venjix shook his head in disbelief.

Braydon let his head fall back in the seat he was sitting in. Drakonna put the ship on auto pilot and stood up heading towards the back of the small ship. Braydon looked her way and sighed. He stood as well and followed her to a small table where she sat down and looked up at Braydon.

"Is this spot taken?" Braydon asked.

She chuckled and shook her head. "By you."

Braydon sat down next to her with a cheeky smile. Running his fingers through his hair he took a deep breath thinking about everything that had happened on the Machine Empire Mothership.

"Thank you." He said while tapping his fingers on the table. "I'd probably still be dead if it weren't for you."

She chuckled and looked his way. "I mean, yeah. So tell me. How was being dead? You see a god or anything?"

"Actually… It was kind of peaceful. Almost like a nap where you didn't dream. One second it felt like I was sleeping and the other, I was awake again and took the best breath of my life."

"Soooooo? You didn't see anything?"

Braydon laughed and shook his head. They locked eyes for a short moment before she laughed nervously and looked the other way.

"My name is Alyssa. My father forbids me from using it because of our human origin. But deep down inside, I think it's a beautiful name. My mothers name was Alisia, so she named me after herself. I took on her last name as well. My father refuses to use his name as well. I don't know if he's ashamed of using it or what, but I'm sure deep down inside he thinks his name is beautiful. I just don't know it."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your dad?" Braydon locked eyes with her once more She frowned and sighed.

"My dad and I are from a different universe. One much darker then this one. He is the Lord in that universe and got corrupted by his own power. Unfortunately I was born when he was a Lord. He ummm…. Got caught up with someone from a different universe and had me. He took me as a trophy and killed my mother. He's really the only thing that I have left. I'm the only thing he has left. I'm also the only person who sees that small amount of light inside him, the only one who has faith."

Braydon nodded his head as she spoke. He completely understood everything that she was saying. He bit his lip as he looked at the metallic patterns on the table. She sighed and let her frown fade into a smile all while punching his shoulder.

"Enough about my depressing story. Let's just get you to safety."

She stated sliding out of the booth they were sitting in and standing in. Braydon stood up too and grabbed her wrist forcing her to a stop. She turned towards him and locked eyes sending a chill down her spine. Her eyes wandered deep into his as they stood still. It was like a magnet was pulling the two of them together as both of their chests suddenly touched and they were inseparable. She pushed him onto the table and placed herself gently on top of him.

**Location: **Space Bridge

Ethan stood over Zhane and Mike who were confined by cuffs to a table. Ethan had stripped them of their morphers and Sky stood by Ethan's side. They both stood their in silence, their arms crossed and minds boggled.

"Do you think that they are the only ones left on the ship?" Sky asked.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I do know that they were waiting on someone to give them a go on taking over the ship. They didn't mention anyone else being on the ship either."

"We should conduct a search on all for the Rangers morphers just for safe measures once Tommy gets back. Until then, we'll keep their morphers and toss them in a cell. Try to figure out what caused them to turn. It's a good job for Cameron."

Sky stated. Ethan nodded his head in agreement. They reached down and undid their restraints before forcing them to stand up. Zhane and Mike were still out of it, half dazed and half awake just enough to walk as Ethan and Sky lead them to a cell. Tossing them in, they smiled and wiped their hands.

"What now?" Ethan asked. Sky pointed down at Ethan's pocket with a smile.

"So you were able to morph?"

"Finally. But I don't know how I feel about the suit. I get that it's like, Atlantis and all… but being a shark is not my forte."

They walked out of the cell bay and headed towards the Atlantis Sands Quarters. Once they reached the door, the doors opened revealing Austin and Courtney who were asleep together on the couch. Ethan and Sky chuckled.

"Sometimes I can't tell if they're together or just really persistent in trying not to be together." Sky joked.

Ethan laughed a moment. "Yeah… I think it's a little bit of both."

Just as Ethan had finished, Sky's watch communicator started to beep. "Sky! This is Eric! We need you in the Headquarters asap! Tommy and the others are being overrun by troops on the floor and they need back up!"

Both Ethan and Sky looked at each other and nodded their head as Sky put the watch up to his mouth and pressed a button. "Both me and Ethan are on the way. Ethan was able to morph, so we'll take him with us."

They rushed out of the room and Austin's eyes flickered open. He yawned and looked down at Courtney as she slept. This made him smile but the smile was cut off by his orb floating and blinking in front of his face.

_You're needed, Austin. Ethan and the other Power Rangers need your help. _

Austin curled his eyebrows as he reached out and grabbed the orb. He sighed and shook his head. "Look… I don't even know how to morph. So how the hell am I supposed to help them?"

_You can morph if you believe. _

Austin rolled his eyes as he jumped up from the couch and gently placed the blanket back over Courtney as he also rushed to the Command Center. It wasn't long until Austin had caught up with Ethan and Sky who were jogging to the Command Center.

"Hey guys." Austin stated.

Ethan shook his head. "I thought you were asleep with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and I woke up from that stupid ass voice in my dreams. Told me you needed help."

They all three kept running and Sky turned to look at Austin. "Only for the morphed."

"I can morph!"

"I hope so." Both Ethan and Sky exclaimed as they entered the Command Center. Eric was at the console working on teleporting Delphine who was already suited. Sky pulled out his morpher and stuck it out in front of himself.

"S.P.D.! Emergency!" Red armor crystalized around Sky's body as he stood still. Once the helmet formed with a visor, he smiled under the visor. "One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!" As soon as he was finished, he rushed next to Delphine and they all locked eyes on Ethan and Austin.

"Alright, Austin. Have you morphed?" Ethan asked.

"Not really. But I mean, if there is a morphing call or something, fill me in."

Ethan rolled his eyes before turning away from Austin and pushing the orb out in front of him. Austin looked at Ethan and looked down at his orb before doing the same thing.

"Repeat after me." Ethan informed. "Poseidon's hand!" The orb turned into a hand morpher with the orb at the center. "Grant me the power of Atlantis Sands!" Ethan finished and he was then in a morphing sequence. Just as before with the Psycho Rangers, his Red Atlantis Armor surrounded his body. His helmet formed and he turned towards Austin.

"Easy as that."

Austin looked down at his orb and nodded his head. It seemed easy enough, or he thought so at least. He pushed the orb out in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Poseidon's hand!" The orb turned into the hand Atlantis Morpher with the orb at the center. "Grant me the power of Atlantis Sands!" Once he said this, black armor began to crystalize around Austin's body. Giving him Black Atlantis Armor with the gold and black highlights on the suit almost matching the Red Rangers Suit. The armor crystalized up to the hemet which was similar to the Red Ranger, but instead of a shark's head as the helmet, it was an Orca that covered the helmet of the Black Atlantis Sands Ranger. As soon as he was morphed, he looked down at his hands with his eyebrows raised under his visor.

"Holy shit!? I'm a Power Ranger?! I mean, I knew I was, but this is like confirmation!"

Austin looked up from his hands at the other Rangers and he looked at the other Rangers who were standing in the teleporter. Austin chuckled and Ethan just shook his head.

"Let's go. Tommy needs our help." Ethan stated.

Austin was quick to rush to the teleporter and stand by the other three Rangers. Eric pressed a button and they were beamed back to Earth. A place Austin thought he would never see ever again. They all looked around for the other Rangers that were said to be fighting there in Reefside. They all looked up in the sky and the Military had put up a technological shield to block attacks from the skies. Just about 50 feet from where they were standing there was a large explosion that caught all of their attention.

All of the Rangers rushed there and to their surprise was an unknown General of the Machine Empire and the Thunder Ninja Rangers fighting him. The General had a red tint to him and what looked like to be a fly like robotic head. His arms had pinchers that were separated from his hands. The Pinchers looked like they could also be used as blasters. The explosion came from the portals that Ethan and the others had seen back on New Terra Venture. Through the Portal, two other Thunder Ninja Rangers walked out and they had no difference in suits then the other two. The original two were caught by surprise as they were kicked back by the two that had came through the portal. The General stepped forward and laughed.

"You Power Rangers are too late! We have taken the last of the human population!"

The Thunder Rangers shook their head in disbelief. They struggled to get back up, Ethan and Austin looked at each other before looking back at Sky and Delphine.

"Go! Help the Thunder Rangers. Delphine and I will look for Tommy, Jason and Andros."

Ethan and Austin nodded their head as Delphine and Sky took off. They both jumped down next to the Thunder Rangers which made the other two stop in their tracks. The General crossed his arms with a sigh. The Thunder Rangers that Ethan and Austin was standing over was at a loss for power. The original Thunder Rangers demorphed causing the Atlantis Rangers to stand. The Rangers that came from the portal stepped towards Ethan and Austin. The Crimson Thunder Ranger pointed a dagger at Ethan.

"Stand down Power Ranger. There isn't enough you could do in this world to save it. You're all doomed. So give it up."

"No way! We're going to send you back to where ever you came from!" Ethan struck a pose alongside Austin who did it in synch. "Because we're the Power Rangers!"

Hunter and Blake looked up at the two Atlantis Rangers and finally for once in the fight their hope was restored. The other Thunder Rangers on the other hand rolled their eyes under their visor.

"We've heard it all before, Rangers. This time, we'll make sure that we never hear it again."

When they said this, The General turned around and started walking towards the Portal that the Thunder Rangers came through. He disappeared through the portal and the Thunder Rangers charged towards Ethan and Austin. They engaged into hand to hand combat. Crimson Thunder was fighting Ethan while Navy Thunder fought Austin. Ethan didn't have a hard time engaging in combat with Crimson. He was able to block most of the punches and kicks and even get some of his own. Ethan kicked back Crimson into some crates that made him fall to a lower level of the structure. Ethan jumped down to Crimson and they both engaged once more.

Austin on the other hand wasn't doing so well. He was kicked back by Navy causing him to fall to the ground which allowed Navy to prepare for another combo. He jumped into the air and brought a sabar across Austins chest once Austin stood up. He was quickly knocked back to the ground and struggled to stand. Navy walked closer to Austin and laughed.

"I honestly thought that this one might be a challenge. I guess I was wrong." Navy stated.

Austin made his way to his feet and held his chest where the blade had striked. "Honestly, I'm new to this whole Power Ranger thing. But I promise when I get a hold of it, you're fucking toast."

Austin was able to get in that last quippy remark before charging towards Navy. He kicked off of the wall and brought his fist upon Navy's face. Navy stepped back a moment and chuckled. Austin went in for another attack that was blocked by Navy's forearm. He kicked at Austin's shin, causing him to kneel on one knee and allowing Navy to raise the sword above Austin's neck.

"Any last words, Ranger?"

Before Navy could do anything, he was interrupted by a blaster from Andros. All of the shots from Andros landed on Navy sending him flying backwards. Andros and Jason landed next to Austin and helped him up.

"Th-thank you. I thought that was the last of me."

"Save your thank you's for later. We still got a ton of work to do down here." Jason stated.

They all looked at Navy as he stood up, smiling under his visor. "You Rangers are not prepared for what is coming next. Once our Lord conquers this plane, you will all will be doomed and face the fate of his blade."

"We'll see about that." Andros responded.

A blue aura surrounded Navy Thunder before he disappeared. The three Rangers all looked at each other before nodding and moving over to help Ethan. Of course, Ethan didn't really need it at the moment. He was holding up his own pretty well. He jumped into the air and kicked Crimson once more. Crimson fell to the floor and Tommy, Sky, Delphine and the original Thunder Rangers approached. Behind them, Austin, Andros and Jason jumped from a ledge and walked closer to Ethan.

"Your little rebellion will do nothing for you." Crimson stated.

Hunter stepped forward, his face was filled with rage and pure hatred. "Who the hell are you?!"

Crimson Thunder adjusted himself on the ground and shook his head with an evil chuckle. He looked up at all of the Rangers and scanned all of them.

"My name is Hunter Bradley. I am you. A different version of you. A better version. Where I am from, there is no hope. The only way for us to survive was fall onto the winning side. You must do the same if you value your lives, Rangers."

Crimson stated. The shield that was surrounding Reefside began to shake from attacks that were coming from the sky. Most of them looked up, but Hunter stayed focus on his other self.

"You had already gone through being on the dark side. If you were a better version of me, you would have died defending the Power Rangers."

Hunter kicked Crimson with the heel of his foot causing to knock him out. His helmet cracked and he demorphed. There was a scar on this Hunters face that distinguished the two of them. The Rangers put their focus back on the two Hunter's.

"Hunter, we have to get back to The Space Bridge. The civilians are already there. We should leave him here." Sky suggested.

Tommy shook his head stepping past Hunter and Sky before kneeling next to the Hunter from the other universe. Tommy tilted his head as he silently studied the unconscious body.

"No. We could use him. We could use him for information. We didn't get anything from the outpost. So he may be of some help." Tommy stated.

The Rangers nodded. Hunter stepped back next to Blake as Jason through the other Hunter over his shoulder. The Rangers were beamed up to the Space Bridge.

**Location: **Machine Empire Escape Ship

Braydon was asleep on a table with a blanket thrown over himself. His eyes flickered open and he looked around for Drakonna, or Alyssa as the girl had said previously. He cleared his throat as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He slid off the table and walked towards the head of the ship where doors opened to the cockpit. At the main seat was Alyssa. She had changed her outfit into something more suiting for a human. She wore a purple crocktop with a leather vest and leather pants with high heels.

Braydon approached from behind as she gazed at the stars. He sat next to her in the seat to her right. Braydon took a deep breath before he spoke up. What they had done, what it felt like was last night, he couldn't explain. It was amazing and beautiful. Something he had needed. But now he saw her differently. He had cared for her, he didn't like the feeling and he was sure she didn't like it either. Of course she didn't. She had only had one man in her life that mattered, that was her father and she didn't want to change that.

"We almost there?" Braydon asked breaking the silence.

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes, we are. On this planet, we should be able to shoot a signal for help. It'll bring the Machine Empire straight to us, but hopefully something to fight against them."

"And if no one comes?"

"Then we hold them off and figure out something else. We won't give up there. There is no way I'm giving up hope just yet."

She exclaimed. Braydon nodded his head in agreement. He looked forward as the planet came into view. It was beautiful. Most of it was green but it had a distinct blue to the atmosphere as well. Braydon smiled as he stood up to attempt to get a better view with a chuckle.

"This is amazing."

"That it is, Braydon. Enjoy it while you can. You may not be able to ever again."

**End of Episode 6**


	7. Sirius Pt 1

Tiatanzu's Power Rangers Atlantis Sands

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_/Whaddddduuuuupppp?! We are so so sorry for the late post. We all have been dealing with finals in school! But we hope that you all are excited! Sooo… First things first! We didn't get very many submissions for the character contest, so please go upload the characters in the review section ASAP! That way we can have votes here at Taitanzu on which characters we want to add in! The top three winners will have their characters added in as a recurring character or have their character featured in an episode or two depending on their placement in the contest. First place will get their character as a recurring character and possibly an appearance in a future season as a Power Ranger. Second place will also get their character as a recurring character, but mostly as a side character until a future season. Third place will basically be the honorable mention in the contest a feature character meaning that they will be the main focus in just one or two episodes. Don't be afraid to PM us any questions. Other then that, enjoy this week's episode and remember to submit your characters quick! Deadline for character submissions is Episode 10, which is in about a month. So do it quick before you don't get the chance too. ENJOY!/_

* * *

"_**Sirius Pt. 1"**_

**Location: **Planet Sirius

A spaceship landed on in the forests of Sirius. There wasn't a whole lot of life around, but there were villages about 50 miles from where the ship landed. The back of the ship opened up and out of the back, Braydon and Alyssa stepped out. Braydon stretched as much as he could while Alyssa walked a little further from the ship. She touched the ground and curled her eyebrows, scanning the area with a sigh.

"We have to leave the ship behind. Machine Empire can track the ship. We can't be on this planet for long, honestly, we've probably doomed this planet. But it was the closest one to call for support and an evac. We better get moving. The ship stated that there is a village quite a bit away from here. We better get moving." Alyssa stated as she furthered into the forest.

Braydon sighed and rolled his eyes, had nothing that they did matter to her? Or did she just do it because he was easy? Honestly, he couldn't let that affect him at the moment. He had to keep moving. He followed closely behind her. She kept her head high and her mood sour. Braydon on the other hand was like a child on a road trip. He was bored out of his mind. Constantly thinking 'are we there yet'. He frowned as he looked up and saw nothing but trees, that answered the question itself. At this rate, it felt like they would never get there!

About an hour into the hike, another ship entered the atmosphere. It hovered above where the other ship had landed and a beam of light came from the ship hovering to scan the one on the ground. The hovering ship then landed next to the ship that was on the ground. Just like Braydon and Alyssa's ship, the back opened up and five Rangers exited. Four of them were the Psycho Rangers and the Fifth was the blue Atlantis Sands Ranger. Trent walked further than all the Rangers and looked around.

"We need to find them. The girl comes back alive, the boy is mine. I'll make sure that he's dead, for certain this time."

Leo stepped next to Trent and chuckled under his visor. He looked over at Trent while the other Psycho Rangers stepped into the forest as four other ships landed that started to unload Machine Empire troops.

"You better hope you do. General Venjix says that that kid is one of humanity's last hope."

Trent rolled his eyes and followed the troops into the forest. About 3 miles from there, Braydon and Alyssa were still hiking. Braydon sighed once more, this was quite possibly one of the most boring things he had ever done. He shook his head before stopping. He slightly turned his head to the sound of branches breaking. Braydon curled his eyebrows and took a deep breath as Alyssa stopped in her path to turn towards Braydon.

"Braydon? Everything alright? We don't have the time to stop."

"Yeah yeah yeah… I think I just heard something. That's all. We should be careful. The Machine Empire is known threat, but we don't know what's on this planet."

"I do. I had the ship do a scan before we got here." Alyssa informed him. "What's here shouldn't be a threat. They're villagers that aren't very good on wealth. Their species isn't one that is up with the times." She turned back around and started walking again. "The planet was attacked years ago by an alien threat and was believed to be destroyed by many who fought in the battle. The truth that no one got was that the planet didn't decimate. It was just destroyed at the life scale. Meaning the planet was completely set back in technological and economic standards. So they're not very advanced."

Braydon jogged up next to her and curled his eyebrows as he tried to keep pace. "Sure sure. But I know damned well a ship scan didn't tell you all that information. How the hell do you know all this? It doesn't make sense."

Alyssa stopped walking and sighed. She turned towards Braydon and put a finger to her lips and a hand in his face signalling for him to be quiet. He shook his head as he turned around to look for whatever she was signalling for him to be quiet. Alyssa put her hand down and stepped forward just a little bit more before she was caught off guard by a robed figure kicking her back. More robed figures dropped from the trees and struck a pose as the circled the two of them. Braydon rushed over to Alyssa to help lift her from the ground.

They slowly circled the both of them, which set Braydon on edge. Once Alyssa was fully on her feet, the two of them also struck a pose. The robed figures all matched with their dark blue robes and tan homemade pants. One of the figures did have a white robe on instead of blue. They stepped forward and removed their hood, revealing a figure that looked much like Anubis Cruger. It was the same species as it, but it was female. The figure walked towards Braydon and tilted her head a little bit.

"We've been expecting you. I need to see the orb. Prophecy looks like you, but I need confirmation. The green orb will save us. I need to see it." She stated.

Braydon looked back and forth between Alyssa and the woman in front of him. Alyssa locked eyes with him and nodded her head. He looked back at the woman in front of him with a confused look. He was hesitant to hand over the orb, but he did it anyways. If Alyssa, who he knew knew a lot about this place, trusted the woman… He would. Braydon took out his orb and put it in her hand. The woman looked down at the orb and a large smile took over her face. She was almost in tears when she handed it back over to Braydon.

"You are the one. You must come with us immediately. Our planet will be attacked very soon. You must prepare at our village." The woman stated

Alyssa nodded her head as she stood completely up. Braydon looked her way as the group of Siriun's walked past them. They followed closely behind, but Braydon was on edge. He never believed the whole Prophecy idea. It sent chills down his spine just thinking of it. The fact that this woman knew what he had and who he was made him sick. His stomach turned thinking about everything. He stayed silent as they headed towards the village and he was in the back of the group. Alyssa was at the front with the woman speaking on this so called 'prophecy'. It was almost as if they knew each other, but Braydon didn't focus on that. It didn't matter to him.

**Location: **Space Bridge Command Center

"How does it feel staring into the eyes of your evil self?" Austin asked looking through a large window standing next to Hunter.

Hunter had his arms crossed and eyebrows curled. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders looking for a good answer. The truth was, he couldn't explain how he felt. It almost made him weak.

"He's not evil. He did what he had too. If I know me how I think I do, he was forced into this. Blake probably was too, we would never leave each other no matter what side we were on. We trust each other too much. So whatever is making him be on the evil side… It is something important to him." Hunter responded.

"I'm sure that it is worth it. Have you tried talking to him? I mean, Tommy really is the only one to go in there and the old guy can't get him to speak."

Austin stated. Hunter clenched his jaw and turned around. Austin turned with him as Hunter walked towards the door. He exited the room and walked towards the door where two men in NTV uniforms stood guard.

"You need to let me through. I need to talk to him." Hunter expressed. The guards didn't buy it, they just shook their heads. Austin, Ethan and Tommy walked over to Hunter allowing Tommy to place a hand on Hunters shoulder.

"If you go in there, whatever he tells you… you can't let that be the thing that rips you from us."

Tommy informed him. Hunter looked down at the hand on his shoulder with a nod of his head before looking up at Tommy.

"I won't. Nothing can change my stance."

Hunter stated as the guards entered the room. The door closed behind him and Hunter was left in the room with the other version of himself. It was like looking in a mirror for him. He walked around the table once or twice to one to grips that there was a version of himself there. He sat across from himself and looked at the Hunter who was chained up.

"Tell me, Hunter. How does it feel having an evil version of yourself sit here and stare you in the eyes to tell you that there is something that you're missing from this war."

The one with the scar that took up most of his face said. He adjusted himself in the seat as he leaned forward to talk to the Hunter who had entered the room. He was absolutely silent as he let the evil reflection speak.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Hunter. You're sitting there, wondering what the hell I'm doing here while you could be doing something to progress this war? What the hell could I be doing to make sure, I… Hunter Bradley who is oh so loyal to the Power Rangers can make US!" He paused a moment and slammed his fists on the table. "WIN THE FUCKING WAR!"

The good Hunter flinched for a short moment before leaning in towards himself. He chuckled and let a large smile across his face as he locked eyes with his counterpart.

"Wrong… I'm wondering what the hell they have on you to make you fight for them. Because unless it's Blake, I have no idea."

The room fell silent once he said this. The evil counterpart smiled so evilly as he sat back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, I bet you don't, Hunter… But when you do find out. You'll be sitting right where I am…"

Tommy and Ethan watched the conversation progress through the same pane glass that Hunter and Austin was looking through. Just like any room that held investigations, it had a one way pane. Tommy sighed and shook his head. He turned his body away from the window, looking away.

"So what does The Machine Empire have that, D-Day Hunter here would kill Rangers for?" Ethan asked turning toward Tommy.

Tommy bit his lip and clenched his teeth… "This version of Hunter has something in his universe that he never lost. Something that this Hunter did lose."

"Wait? Like what? His goldfish?"

"No… They have the Bradley's…"

As Tommy said this, Ethan felt like this was supposed to drop his heart. Ethan just shook his head in confusion as Tommy stood there in silence.

"Okay, sure… I'm gonna take a long shot here and guess that it's his parents?"

Tommy stood up and walked back towards Ethan as he spoke. "Adopted parents, but yes. Him and Blake were adopted at a young age by the Bradley's. They were members of the Ninja Academy then to be murdered by Luthor, an evil Ninja of the Academy in this universe. He tricked both Hunter and Blake into thinking that the head Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy was the cause of their death and attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy. Soooo… they went after the Wind Ninja Rangers and were evil for a short moment to get revenge of their parents death. Eventually they came to grips with everything, but the Bradley's were the only thing to make them turn sides. And nothing is like dead parents is worse then finding out that they're actually alive."

Now that made Ethan's stomach turn. He bit his lip and shook his head as he turned around to look through the glass at the two Hunter's. Tommy stepped towards Ethan and crossed his arms. On the other side of the glass, the Hunter from this universe stood up right and closed his eyes.

"...And they're under his control, Hunter. Please… You're the only one who understands how I feel. You're the only one who can help me."

Hunter stood above his counterpart for a moment as he spoke. Once he was finished, Hunter closed his eyes and sighed.

"I need a way through to him. Tell me how too."

"You make it sound a whole lot easier than it is. He's untraceable and one of the biggest threats in either of our universes. The only way you will ever see them is if you let me go. The Power Rangers need to stay out of this…"

As that Hunter was speaking on the other side of the glass, Tommy rushed over to a walkie talkie on the counter and speaking in it.

"Get in there! Before Hunter does something he's going to regret!"

Hunter uncrossed his arms as the other continued to speak. "...They'll kill them if the Rangers are involved…"

He was interrupted by two guards who rushed into the room to grab onto Hunter. As they reached out, he deflected their arms into each other sending them into the glass that Ethan and Tommy was looking through. Both of them rushed out of the room that they were in to deal with Hunter. Turning the corner, they were faced with Hunter kicking a guard out of the room. Tommy and Ethan turned the corner standing face to face with Hunter.

"Hunter, please don't do this. We can help. You promised me you wouldn't let whatever he told you change sides. So just come out of the room, and let us help you."

Hunter just stood there and shook his head. Tommy clenched his fists as Ethan took a step closer to Hunter. Hunter closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. The Hunter on the other side of the table watched closely before smiling. Hunter jumped up in the air, kicking Ethan in the face sending him into Tommy. Tommy caught Ethan and Hunter turned towards the table with the other one. He stripped off his own morpher and slapped it on that Hunters wrist. The evil Hunter immediately morphed and using his Ranger strength, ripped off the cuffs cuffing him to the seat. He smiled under his visor and stood up looking at Hunter.

"You won't regret this, Hunter." Crimson stated.

Hunter nodded his head as Tommy rushed into the room. Hunter kicked at Tommy who caught his foot and swung him into the glass, knocking him out. Crimson rubbed his wrist and tilted his head just a little bit. Tommy locked eyes with Crimson as he stepped a little closer to him.

"You gonna' call for backup, Tommy?"

"I don't need too, I can take you out myself."

Crimson sighed before chuckling. He walked towards Tommy as Tommy gripped onto his Master Morpher. Crimson looked down at Tommy's hand behind his back and smiled. He looked back up into Tommy's eyes, Tommy had a vicious look. He waited for this Hunter to make his move but Hunter just stood there. Tommy lowered his eyebrows and jumped into the air to kick Crimson on the side of his helmet. Crimson took a few steps backwards and Tommy went back in but the Hunter that was knocked into the glass grabbed onto Tommy's wrist and punched him in the face. Tommy fell backwards and his morpher dropped onto the ground. Hunter kicked it to the other side of the room. Crimson stepped past Hunter and knelt next to Tommy and tilted his head.

"He's the reason they were taken from our grasp, Hunter. He's the one who did it to all of us. You. Me… And Blake." Crimson reached to his back and pulled out his sabar, pressing it against Tommy's throat. "Tell me Tommy? What's your breaking point?"

On the other side of the ship, Austin was still walking towards the Command Center. He was alone and was walking from the moment when he was looking through the glass into the investigation room with Hunter. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw NTV Guards turn the corner and run in the direction where Austin had just come from. Austin turned and watched them continue to head towards that area. He looked around a bit confused before his attention was brought onto Jason, Andros, Blake and Sky who were also running in that direction.

"Hey hey hey! What the hell is going on?" Austin exclaimed out of confusion.

Sky turned towards Austin as the others kept running. "Tommy and Ethan are in trouble. A guard reported that Hunter and his evil duplicate are taking out guards left and right. They're in danger!"

Once Sky was done, he kept running and Austin rushed alongside them. They all turned the corner to see Crimson and Hunter fighting off guards. All of them rushed into a morph which caught Crimson's attention. He smiled under his visor and turned towards the Rangers who were now heading towards them.

"Hunter. Go get the Psycho Rangers and their morphers. I need mine as well, so you can have you can have yours back. I'll hold off the Ranger's."

Hunter nodded his head and rushed in the opposite direction of everyone. The Rangers stopped a few feet from Crimson as he swung his saber around and wiped the blood from it.

"You Power Ranger's are too easy to manipulate."

"Why are you doing this? Let us help you. You're a Ranger. You belong here." Jason said with a reassuring tone.

"I don't need your help. In fact, after I have my morpher and the other Psycho Ranger's… I won't need Hunter's either. I suppose I could have done that myself, but what's the fun in that? I figured I could play with you all for a moment."

"What the hell do you mean?!" Austin shouted.

Crimson laughed a moment as he popped his neck. "I mean your worst enemy, are your selves."

Hunter rushed towards the four of them and blocked most of their attacks. He kicked Andros back and let his sword graze across Austin's back, sending him into a wall. Hunter blocked a hit from Sky and elbowed him in the side as Jason jumped into the air to hit Hunter from the top. Hunter stumbled backwards and Sky landed. Jason stood strong next to Sky as Hunter made his way to his feet. Hunter reached behind himself and pulled out the Thunder Staff with a large smirk under his visor.

"Give it up Ranger's. You are nothing compared to the power of the Machine Empire. We are in your ship, we have taken over your planet. You have nowhere else to go."

Jason clenched his fists aggressively. He tried to think of a way out of this. It felt like no matter what they did, things never go their way. And he had every reason to feel this way, everything was falling apart and Jason feared this to be the end of the Power Rangers.

**Location: **Sirius

The village that the woman had led them to was very small, but it was built on the runes of something powerful. As Braydon, Alyssa and the tribe stepped foot onto the village, Braydon could feel the power rushing through his veins. It made him a bit shaky, but it was different from being nervous or angered. The woman that had approached him earlier led Alyssa and Braydon into a large hut. As they walked in, the crystals that decorated the room glew green, respecting Braydon's Ranger color. He took note of this and bit his lip as the woman stopped at the furthest end of the table.

"I haven't yet shared my name. And now that the Guardians of Zeo protect us, we can exchange information. My name is Syrus Cruger. Years ago my planet was attacked and many had vanished in the war. We were lucky to survive, lucky to have the protection of the Zeo Crystals."

Both Braydon and Alyssa were thrown off loop when she stated this. Not even Alyssa could have guessed that one. She chuckled out of confusion and curled her eyebrows. "Wait… The Zeo Crystals? I thought there were only so many."

"There are only so many. They are one of the rarest elements in the universe. It is astonishing that one made its way here on Sirius. But because of the Crystals, our planet gives off one of the biggest power auras in the galaxy. Almost like a warning to not enter the atmosphere. And I assume that has what kept the Machine Empire from stepping foot on our lands. That is of course until now." She locked eyes with Braydon. "Because you of course. You have something they want. But you also have something that they don't. The Zeo Guardians protected the Zeo Crystals because they could use its power to boost theirs. That is what I'm hoping will happen with you when you morph. And as you can see, it seems like the Crystals have already grown a liking to you, Braydon."

"So you want me to defend your planet?" Braydon asked.

"Well, prophecy is what states you will. And it states that not only will you be the one to save our planet, but also the one to defend our known universe."

This made him chuckle. He sighed and shook his head to look around. What he was looking for was answers. As if they were just going to be floating in the air, waiting there for him to see them and have a sense of everything she had just stated. Braydon looked back at her with amusement.

"Look… We really appreciate the whole 'savior of our world' gesture. But we just came here to contact some help."

"No." Alyssa stated. She sighed and turned towards Braydon. "I came here because of the Power readings. The aura that the Zeo Crystals gave off gave me a sort of hope. Something that made me think that maybe we could fight off the Machine Empire here. Maybe we could stand a chance by standing our grounds here. She's right. You can save this planet, and you can save the universe with that orb, and with those Crystals. I didn't expect Zeo Crystals to be a thing either here on this planet. I thought that this had something else. I don't know what that something else is, but that's besides the point. We have a fighting chance here, Braydon. Please… I didn't bring you back for nothing. You said you'd help. So… Help."

Braydon shook his head while running his fingers through his hair. He turned towards the crystals which felt like they only got brighter by the moment. He couldn't take his eyes off the crystals, he felt like they were pulling him towards them.

"Fine… I'll help you fight off the Machine Empire. I'll save your planet. But I don't know if there is anywhere safer then this planet. So anyone else that needs our help or has had their planet over run and is looking for a home. They stay here."

Syrus smiled at his statement. She had expected that he might say something like that. "Yes. Of course. This planet is the home to all who are against the Machine Empire."

Braydon turned towards her and chuckled. "Alrrriiggghhttt… Then I guess it's a deal. So what? We just wait for them to find us?"

Just as he finished, an explosion was heard not to far from the hut that they were in. He shook his head and sighed.

"You had to say it… Didn't you."

"Go. I won't be too much of a help. The both of you can hold them off."

Alyssa and Braydon nodded their heads and rushed out of the hut. Most of the village was on fire with Cog's attacking. There were also the Psycho Rangers standing alongside Trent. Trent looked at Alyssa and Braydon while smiling under his visor. Trent lifted his arm and pointed at Alyssa as he stepped forward.

"Come with us, and there will be no trouble. Don't cause this precious planet to collapse at your doing."

"Trent! I know you're somewhere in there. You don't have to do this. Come with us, help us." Braydon attempted to state.

Trent just chuckled and shook his head. "Who is Trent? I… I am the King of Atlantis and the destroyer of the Power Rangers."

Braydon and Alyssa looked at each other out of confusion. She smiled at him and winked which made him chuckle. He turned towards Trent and pulled out the orb to grip on it. From inside the tent, the green glow from the Zeo Crystals caused green energy to radiate from the crystals and zoom through the air and create an aura around Braydon's body. He smiled as the orb turned into the same morpher that Austin and Ethan sported, but it had his respective orb in the center. Braydon looked down at it with a large smile.

_Poesidon's hand. Grant me the Power of Atlantis Sands._

Braydon looked around for the voice that was speaking to him. He looked at Alyssa who motioned him on to morph, or do something. Braydon looked back at Trent and the Psycho Rangers who were still standing there in place. It was like they were also waiting for him to do something exciting, so he tried.

"Poseidon's Hand!" He stuck the morpher out in front of himself just in front of his chest causing the orb to glow really bright. "Grant me the Power of Atlantis Sands!" Green energy rushed through his body once more and green armor began to materialize around his body. Starting at his feet and working it's way up to his helmet. It crystallized a helmet that was in the shape of a head of a manta-ray. The visor materialized and he smiled from underneath it. The morpher was in place at the center of his belt resting on his waist line.

"Alright, now I think I'm ready to rumble. Who wants first?"

"We don't want you. We want the Lord's Daughter. But I suppose if we must kill you to get to her, it was already apart of the agenda." Psycho Red stated.

Braydon prepped in a stance and signaled them to come towards him. The Psycho Rangers rushed towards him and started throwing punches. He either blocked most of them or dodged them. Ducking under a couple before jumping in the air to kick two of the Ranger's back to land and block another attack. Trent watched that commence and chuckled as he shook his head. He stepped past that battle and looked at Alyssa who shook her head as well.

"Make this easy. Come with us so we don't have to burn this whole fucking village down."

"You can destroy this planet, just like the rest. Why don't you? What's so special about this place?"

"None of that is my concern, they're just orders Alyssa. Now come with me."

Alyssa closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Trent reached down to the morpher on the belt and grabbed the orb from it. He let his hand fall to his side which caused a blue aura surrounding the hand with the orb. Blue energy then formed the shape of a trident and the orb floated into the air and was in the midst of the blue energy. From the energy, the trident began materializing from the orb, eventually it formed the whole trident and Trent swung it around.

"I can't come back with you, Trent. I'm sorry."

"Then so be it. The village is ours."

Trent rushed towards her and the both of them engaged in combat. The rest of the Siriun's were engaging in combat with Cog's while Braydon was fighting the Psycho Rangers. Syrus was running through the forest where she entered a cave that was lit up by dozens of Zeo Crystals. The entrance of the cave closed behind her and she walked towards a large pedatool that had five coins that were all lit up by their respecting colors; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. She stopped in front of the pedestal and opened up a large bag. She began taking the coins one by one and putting them in the bag.

"It's too late, Syrus. You have tried. And you have failed."

A voice stated from the shadows. As soon as she heard the voice, sorrow had entered her body and she had stopped putting the coins in the bag. She slowly turned as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Drakkon, how did you find me?"

The figure stepped from the shadows revealing a Ranger that emitted a dark tone from his white and green armor. The armor was a mix between the White Tiger and Green Dragon Ranger. He smiled underneath his red visor and sighed.

"I've defeated all of you once. I'd rather not do it again."

"No. You failed at defeating us in the past, so look at where you are now. Here, trying to defeat the new Rangers before they are a problem for you."

"Syrus, they are already a problem for me, Darling. That's what you don't get. This universe has already brought me more trouble than any of the past universes. That is why I find this universe so much more fun than any of the rest. Hand over the Power Coins. I don't want to put you down like I had to Zordon."

Syrus looked down at the coins and closed her eyes as she gently reached a dagger on her side. Turning towards Drakkon who was standing just inches from her.

"Lord Drakkon… You will not win this war."

"We will see."

Syrus gripped onto the dagger and brought it into the air before bringing it down towards his neck. He reached up and grabbed her wrist as tight as she could, causing her to squeal in pain. He twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop the dagger and he caught the dagger with his other hand before forcing the dagger into her rib cage.

"Goodnight, Syrus."

He pushed her to the ground as she sat there and bled out. He grabbed the bag with the coins to load it up with the rest of the coins. Drakkon stepped over her dead body before disappearing into a bright black light.

**Location: **Space Bridge

The Space Bridge was mostly silent. Just floating and systems in emergency mode. Most of the Space Bridge was locked down because of the emergency mode, but the civilians in the civilian bay had all of their bay opened. Hunter was running through the halls of the civilian bay before tripping over a dead body and falling. Crimson turned the corner and chuckled as he swung around his saber.

"Oh, Hunter. You can't honestly believe that there was a bit of good left in me." Hunter turned to his back and Crimson knelt next to Hunter, with a large evil smile underneath. "I guess that is our weakness as Power Rangers. We are willing to do anything to do the right thing. How unfortunate."

He didn't hesitate to lift the saber and stick it into Hunter's chest once. Then he took it out and did it again… and again… and again… It was like he was killing the last bit of good inside himself. After Hunter lied there mutilated, he stood looking down at his lifeless body.

On the other side of the ship, Austin crawled towards Ethan's unconscious body. All around them were dead guards and Rangers. Drakkon cleaned his sword off on Andros's dead body before looking at Austin who was crawling.

"Oh, you poor child. Just give up, there are none of you left to fight for."

Lord Drakkon stated walking towards him. Austin got the strength to push himself up to his knees before being kicked in the back causing him to fall back to his stomach. Lord Drakkon raised his saber, he was going to kill Austin. To finish off everyone who would be a future problem. He began bringing it down but was kicked back by the White Tiger Ranger. Tommy struck a pose as Drakkon stumbled backwards.

"I don't know who the hell you are. But it's time you leave." Tommy threatened.

The Lord laughed as he looked around. Was he supposed to feel threatened? "Look around you, Tommy Oliver. You saved these people to ensure that you still had something to fight for, but what now? They're all dead."

"As long as I breathe, there is something to fight for."

"It's funny that you say that. I came here to end you."

As the two of them exchanged statements and threats, Eric leaned on a wall and held his side from an injury. He looked at Austin and Ethan who were laying on the floor. Eric rushed over to Austin, helping him stand. Drakkon looked in their way before looking back at Tommy. Before Drakkon could do anything Eric knelt next to Ethan and put a hand on Austin's thigh to beam them out of there. Drakkon chuckled and shook his head.

"I honestly am surprised about the persistence in this universe. It blows me away."

"You want me, come ge-"

Tommy was interrupted by getting the edge of a sharp bow pierced through his chest. He demorphed and looked down at it as it was removed from his backside causing him to drop to his knees. Behind him was Ranger Slayer who held the bow.

"Afraid I won't have too." Drakkon stated looking around at the mess they had made. He shook his head and knelt next to Tommy and tilted his head. "I have to admit. You had me and The Machine Empire going there for a second. You were hiding in the dark. It was hard to find you." He stood up and looked around once more. "But we got you, didn't we?"

"My Lord, would you like us to pursue the happenings on Sirius?" Ranger Slayer asked.

Drakkon shook his head lightly. "No. I was just there a moment ago, before we did all this. Let The Machine Empire do their bidding in this war. We were just here for him. We will continue our conquest. I think that The Machine Empire is doing a good job in this universe under our command. So we let them continue now that we took the Power players out of the equation."

"Of course, Drakkon. Then shall we return?"

"Yes."

**End of Episode 7**


End file.
